Egyptian Times
by Lozzie
Summary: **COMPLETE**Yami is the all powerful Pharaoh of Egypt, but he falls in love with a hotheaded slave girl. (Continuation of The Split of The Spirits.)
1. Introduction

AN - Back by popular demand, Yami and Lara! If you haven't already you should probably read The Split of the Spirits before you read this one. Actually I'm not sure about that, maybe you might not need to because then you will know the ending.I don't know, make your own decisions! Those of you who have read my other fan fiction I'm afraid that a few chapters will double up, but that just means more chapters and you can refresh your memory!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh etc etc etc. BUT I do own Lara!!! Yay something to credit myself with!  
  
It is the year 3000BCE in Ancient Egypt. After the tragic death of his parents Prince Yami became King, aged only twelve years old. He became a good ruler, with many followers and he earned respect from almost all of his subjects. Under his reign Egypt became even more prosperous, and his people thrived. King Yami ensured the happiness of his people throughout the year, and the capital city in which his palace was became larger and larger. Yami's palace was the one that had been built by his grandfather's grandfather. Inside the palace life was busy and interesting. Hundreds of slaves served King Yami. Yami's advisers were his closest friends and Yami never found himself in need of anything more than what he had.  
  
He was, perhaps, the best Pharaoh for millennia. He ruled with a strong head but a good heart. He was diplomatic, approachable but his name struck respect into everyone's hearts. His political skills ensured that Egypt was a peaceful country, without war. His friendliness became renowned and his people never sort to overthrow him.  
  
His changes to the way in which the palace was run were well appreciated. He ordered the building of servants' quarters with the palace grounds. Servants were not paid in money, however food and shelter as well as clothing were provided for them, so they needed nothing more. Large stables were erected for the palace horses and gardeners landscaped areas of the palace so that some places looked like an oasis. The palace was extended and stood proudly above the skyline. However Yami did not build on one part of the palace grounds, his mother's garden. This was left to grow in its own way, as Yami did not have the heart to go there. That place had been so special to his mother that, out of respect, he did not destroy it. However memories of her in that place were too painful for him, and so the garden was locked up, for no one to enter.  
  
Yami was forced to be reminded of his father however. At first he had not wanted to sit upon his father's throne, however he was expected to uphold tradition and so he was required to sit on it. He did this begrudgingly but never felt happy about doing it until about a year after his father's death.  
  
Now King Yami was eighteen and had grown up into a fine, handsome young man. Princesses, duchesses and ladies travelled from all around to meet him in the hope of sparking some kind of relationship with this legendary King. Yami's advisers promoted this, but although Yami was kind and polite to each one of them, he never showed any interest to be more than friends.  
  
His most trusted adviser and closest friend was called Seto. Seto was the high priest and second in command. Yami and Seto were of a similar age and had been close friends since they were children. Seto had a younger brother, Mokuba, whom Yami doted over and he allowed Mokuba liberties that many others were not permitted. Yami's head "housekeeper" was called Tea. She made sure that the palace was kept in order and although she did little physical work herself, she commanded a large number of servants, mainly female. Joey was Yami's head guard, commanding a platoon of guards whose sole purposes were to guard Yami against wrong doers. Yami also had a council of advisers; among these were Serenity, Tristan and Ryou. Yami also had another adviser who did not live in the palace. Yugi lived in the town surrounding the palace. His duty was to report to Yami gossip from the street, such as what the people thought of him and also he brought news of any enemy uprisings. Among those that he kept an eye on was a tomb robber called Bakura. Bakura wanted Yami dead and Yami knew this, but he could never prove that Bakura was guilty, as he always had an alibi.  
  
Yami also had contacts in other countries. Lady Mai Valentine was a Royal Princess from a country that bordered Egypt. She often visited Yami, hoping that he would one day ask her to marry him. She was in love with him, but he disliked Mai. He found her vain and self-centred as well as power hungry and greedy. He was always civil to her however, welcoming her when she dropped by for a visit, but he rejected her advances smoothly and subtly.  
  
Many things happened in Egypt before the start of the shadow games, all centred on this powerful Pharaoh. These stories must now be told.  
  
AN - So what do you think? Worth continuing? If so please give me some ideas for sub plots with some of the characters as I don't have a lot planned for them and they want some action! Read and review and tell me if I should continue! 


	2. The First Sighting

AN - Thanks for the reviews guys! Keep the ideas coming though. Morgan, I like your idea of mythology in the story, that is a great idea!!! And Angel-of-the-Apocalypse I have no idea why you aren't able to read my other fanfic, has anyone else had this problem? Hope you enjoy this one!!! Sorry it has taken me so long to do. I have been ill and had my GCSE Art exam, not a good combination!  
  
One day in early summer, King Yami was doing his normally duties. With Seto, his adviser, at his side Yami was spending the morning sorting and signing new laws for his citizens. They had a break for lunch at midday and went outside into the courtyard. This area was furnished with marble benches and a few plants, surrounded by a high marble wall. Now and again a sandy coloured lizard would poke its head out of a hole in the baked soil, see the pair sitting nearby, and scarper as quickly as their little legs could carry them.  
  
"So Seto." Said Yami. "I thought that I saw you with a lady friend yesterday. Were my eyes deceiving me?" He asked playfully, for when the Pharaoh was alone with his friends he became a laughing, playful eighteen year old, as he should be, and would have been if he had not been forced into adulthood early after the death of his parents.  
  
"No Yami, your eyes are as keen as ever." Seto smiled. "Her name is Eva."  
  
"A pretty name."  
  
"For a pretty lady. She was helping her father to deliver some fruit when I met her. We have been seeing each other for over a month now."  
  
"Really? That is a long time for you, Seto. Is it serious?"  
  
"I should hope so. It is about time that I found someone to care for me. I was starting to feel lonely and isolated."  
  
"Hmm." Yami looked away from his friend. "You are not the only one to feel alone, Seto."  
  
Seto looked at his friend. He knew that the isolation of being a King was upsetting to Yami, especially from women. Although people surrounded Yami he was very much alone. He had very few friends, and many acquaintances. Many people liked him only for his class and didn't know the true Yami.  
  
"Have no girls caught your eye?" Seto inquired.  
  
"Many. Unfortunately many of them also wish to catch my status or money." Sighed the Pharaoh. "Sometimes I just wish that I could talk to someone, and not have them know who I am."  
  
"With respect Yami, that is impossible. You are infamous in this country and others. Short of disguising yourself, which frankly would be dangerous to your safety, you have no way of meeting someone and not having them know who you are."  
  
"I know that Seto. I also know that the longer that I put off marriage the stronger my enemies will become. I have heard my advisers discussing the lack of an heir to the throne since I was sixteen. But I am too young for that. I do not plan to have children prematurely."  
  
"I understand." Comforted Seto. "You have been thrust into a difficult situation, but you are dealing with it better than most would. You are the best King for generations sire."  
  
"Speaking of Kings, we had better return to work. The sun is reaching its highest, which is the best time to be inside. The sooner we start work the sooner we shall finish."  
  
"Yes sire."  
  
With that the two friends left the courtyard and were immediately flanked by two guards to escort them back to Yami's conference room, where yet more papers would be read and signed.  
  
That night Yami stood in his chambers in the palace. His work for the day complete, he had returned to bed early, hoping to catch up on lost sleep.  
  
It was dark, but a few lights flickered in the small buildings. Around him palace life continued. The guards patrolled the perimeter walls below, and slaves busied themselves below. Yami stood and returned to his inner chambers. He was dressed in his traditional robes, a white toga skirt held in place by an ornate gold belt and a collar of gold around his neck. On his head he wore a fine headdress, decorating with precious stones and inscribed with the millennium symbol. He placed his staff on the stand by his huge bed, covered with a white and gold canopy. Slowly he removed his regalia and placed it carefully on the stand next to him. Plainly dressed in his nighttime robes he was just about to climb into bed when he heard laughter coming through the window.  
  
Curious he returned to the window and looked out. No one in his palace ever laughed except for Yami and a few of his most trusted servants. His father had forbidden it before he had died and Yami had never thought to lift the law. Laughter was not permitted within the palace walls. Looking around he saw only the monotony of everyday palace life. Not one slave roamed out of place and the guards never dropped their vigil, no one but him had heard the laugh. Looking down he thought he saw a flash of white in his garden below. Yami strained his eyes to see, but the darkness was overpowering. The garden was an oasis of green that no one ever entered but him, and he had not been there since his parents had died. The magnificent garden had somehow never grown out of control though, but Yami, being the Pharaoh, didn't really comprehend how things could go wrong if left unattended. His slaves kept the palace in order whilst he kept Egypt in order. He never questioned how his room was always spotless or why his clothes were always clean. Just as he never questioned why the garden had remained tidy these past five or six years. It just was, no questions asked.  
  
Yami returned to his bed and again heard the laughter. Racing to the window he saw someone leaving the garden through the west wall, but before he could call his guards the person had disappeared into the night.  
  
The next day Yami had scoured the outside of the garden for clues, but had found none. He was puzzled and angry that someone had got the better of him. That day he was in a foul mood, snapping constantly at Seto, Tea and his other advisers. Although they all took this with a pinch of salt as they were used to his temper when he was in a bad mood Yugi, one of Yami's most trusted advisers, did not stand for this.  
  
"Why are you in such bad humour Yami?" Asked the short youth.  
  
"What do you mean?" Snapped Yami. "I am in no such mood. How dare you say such a thing? Whatever gave you that idea?"  
  
"The fact that you are shouting at me now for a very insignificant reason." Commented Yugi.  
  
"What?" Shouted Yami. "I.oh! I'm sorry Yugi. It is not your fault."  
  
"Then whose is it?" Asked the boy, sitting himself by Yami's feet as Yami slumped on his throne.  
  
"I don't know. There was someone in my mother's garden last night. I didn't see whom exactly, but it looked like one of the servant girls."  
  
"And you are angry that she was there without your knowing."  
  
"Yes. And that she could have been there before without being caught."  
  
"Then I will call a guard and tell them to hide there tonight to see if she returns." Said Yugi, starting to get up.  
  
"No." Yami restrained Yugi gently by placing a hand on his shoulder. "I will see if she returns tonight. I can see the garden fairly well from my window. If she returns tonight, then I will know that she goes there regularly. Then I will catch her the following night myself."  
  
"Very well sire."  
  
Yami lay in bed that night, looking at the canopy above, when he heard singing coming from outside the window. Jumping out of bed he ran to the window and saw a figure clad in white, moving around in his garden. Infuriated he was about to call his guards, forgetting his talk with Yugi that day, when he recognised the song. Leaning on the balcony rail he listened as strains of the song reached his ears. His mother had sung that song to him when he was a child. The voice that he heard now was definitely that of a woman. A woman with the most enchanting voice Yami had ever heard. It was soft but with a beautiful clarity. Subdued, he returned to his bed and drifted into a peaceful sleep, content that tomorrow night he would confront the intruder in his garden. But for tonight let her have fun, for she would be spending much time inside after tomorrow night. Yami had heard that the jailhouse was quite dark. Naturally he assumed that singing would not be a favourite past time in such a place.  
  
AN - A bit of an old chapter woven in there, for those who recognise it. What do you think? Read and review please!!! 


	3. A Meeting

AN - After a long break I am back with fresh ideas!!! Yay. And I have just finished my art exam so I'm extra happy, except I don't think that mine was as good as it could have been. But there is nothing that I can do now except make my coursework amazing to compensate! But anyway, back to the story!  
  
Pharaoh Yami stood by his window, intently watching the garden below, waiting for the intruder. He was sure that they would come again and was ready to confront them. Seeing movement in the garden he strained his eyes until he saw a figure in white moving in the garden. Slowly he crept across to his door and let himself out. He was plainly dressed in his white robes, without his normal regalia. He went unstopped through his palace and out into the dusty grounds. The guards simply moved to let the king past, but their vigil was noticeably increased. Yami quickly reached the door to his garden and unlocked it with a small golden key. Turning to his guards he forbade them to watch or follow him and he silently entered the garden.  
  
It had been so long since he had been in there, yet he remembered every pathway in the maze of shrubs. He headed through the undergrowth towards the centre, where he had seen the figure last. He wanted to catch the intruder by surprise and so did not use the clear pathways. As he approached the centre he silenced his footsteps, moving cat like onwards. He finally saw the central circle, and hidden in the leaves of a large, cooling plant he watched the area. It was a splendid sight. A large fountain in the centre gushed water over white marble. The fountain was elevated on grey marble steps. On the ground level were beautiful rose beds, filled with rare roses of all colours, shapes and sizes. However Yami's eyes were drawn away from these to the corner of the cleared space. Small statuettes stood around the area, some of these were miniature fountains, with trickles of water running down them. By one of these statues stood the person that he had been looking for.  
  
She stood about five or six metres from him, illuminated by the moonlight. Yami analysed her as he watched. She had her back to him. She had long blonde hair that fell to her waist and was loose, save a few fronds that were plaited with black thread. She was fairly tall and slim and moved daintily. Suddenly Yami stepped on a twig as he tried to get a better look. The girl spun around warily, looking for her watcher. Upon seeing nothing she returned to her work, cleaning the statue, but she turned side ways on to Yami. Her saw that she was extremely beautiful, with bright green eyes. Her skin was pale and Yami watched, enthralled, at her deft movements as she scrubbed moss off of the statue, making it gleam. The girl looked younger than him, possible about sixteen. She was dressed in the attire of all of Yami's palace slaves, a white toga tied with a length of thin rope at the waist, a pair of simple sandals on her feet and a bronze collar bearing the millennium symbol. By this attire Yami could tell she was one of the lowest slaves, for each rank had a distinguished mark on their uniform and hers bore none. Yami watched her work for a few minutes before she moved away from the sculpture and walked over to the flowerbed, where she knelt down with her back to him.  
  
Remaining hidden in the shadows Yami spoke, "You have no right to be here."  
  
The girl did not even jump at his words. She carried on with her work, but she replied. "I may have no official right to be here, but I have come every night for six years, so I may have more right than some to be here."  
  
Yami was surprised by her calculated answer, and also the fact that she had not turned to see the speaker or treated him with the normal manner slaves showed. Normally they would bow low and wait for the signal to speak. "What do you do here?" He asked, still not coming out of the shadows.  
  
"What my mother did. I keep the garden in order for the Pharaoh."  
  
'Ah' thought Yami, 'She doesn't know who she is talking to; otherwise she would say "you". Maybe I should talk to her like this for a while. It would be nice to have someone talk to me without treating me like royalty.' He said, "And you have always done this?"  
  
"Since she died. No one knows that I come. We should not be here but I do not think that the Pharaoh will notice."  
  
Yami smiled to himself but did not answer. After a while the girl began to sing again. She had the most enchanting voice, soft and sweet. He listened before saying, "How do you know that song?"  
  
"My mother taught it to me. She learned it in the palace. My mother was one of Queen Nephertina's most trusted servants."  
  
Yami was shocked to hear his mother's name mentioned. No one ever mentioned his parents to him. He had been only twelve when they had died in the carriage accident, six years later he was still sad about the loss. "And your father?"  
  
"My father was the head driver for King Raha himself, he also died when I was young."  
  
Yami's father, Raha! This girl had no fear in her. No one mentioned his father by name now, which annoyed him. His father had been a great king, the best ever known apart from Yami, and Yami wished him to be remembered. "If your parents were so important as servants, why do you wear the robes of a lowly slave and not work in the palace? Is it not your heritage to work in your mother's place?"  
  
"It is my heritage," sighed the girl. She got up and sat on a backless bench by the fountain, her back still towards Yami. "However I was only ten when my parents passed away. I was too young to carry on my mother's work. Besides that is impossible. My mother Della was the nursery maid for Prince Yami, I am two years younger than he and unable to be his nursery maid."  
  
Yami was startled to hear this. He remembered his nursemaid Della. He had not known that she had a child. Della had been killed in the chariot accident that had taken his parents from him, as had the driver of the chariot, this girl's father. "And your father drove the king's carriage. Why do you not do his job?"  
  
"The driving of the king's chariot is a job for male servants only, and on appointment of King Yami himself." Replied the girl. "However I sometimes help to tend to the King's horses during the day if the other stable hands have too much work to do."  
  
Yami stepped out of the shadows and into the moonlight. He had intended to call the guards but now he felt that he could not. This girl was, after all, doing work here. Her parents had been the more trusted servants of his own parents. By all rights she should be one of his highest slaves, yet here she was, doing the lowliest of all duties. "So why do you do this extra work here?" He asked.  
  
"My mother loved this garden. She and the Queen used to come here many a time to talk and garden, they were close friends. When they died the garden would have gone to ruin and over grown. I decided to continue my mother's work here. I do not think that anyone knows that I do this. I do not believe that King Yami even knows that someone tends to his garden. He has not come here for six years." At this point Yami had climbed the steps and stood behind the girl.  
  
"I think that he knows." He said calmly.  
  
Seeing his reflection in the water of the fountain and hearing his voice the girl jumped to her feet and stood before Yami. She was shorter than him and only reached up to his shoulders. As soon as she recognised him she dropped to the ground, kneeling at his feet silently. Yami gently tapped her shoulder, the given sign that she may rise and speak to him. However she remained on the ground, eyes to the floor and said, "I am so sorry my Pharaoh. I had no idea that it was you. I did not mean to offend you. I will go quietly with your guards to the prison cells. I have invaded your garden and spoken of forbidden subjects in you presence. For this I will take whatever punishment you give me willingly and with repent."  
  
Yami was shocked at her speech. But he did not show this. Instead he reached out his hand and placed it under her chin, lifting her head upwards gently until her eyes met his.  
  
"There will be no punishment." He said softly. Gently he removed his hand and placed one hand on each of her arms by her side, pulling her tenderly but firmly to her feet. He held her at arm's length and studied her intently, he could see fear in her bright eyes, but also an independence and sincerity that he never saw in many slaves.  
  
"I do not understand sire." Whispered the girl, looking inquisitively into his eyes.  
  
"You have shown me honesty and respect. I never hear anyone mention disasters of the past in my presence. It is an untouched topic. It has been refreshing to talk with you. Please do not be frightened," he added as she shivered, though not from cold. "I mean you no menace. However I would be honoured if you would consent to talk with me further. You may start by telling me your name."  
  
"I am Lara, and I would love to talk with you. But I am not permitted to. As you can see I am a slave of the sixth degree (AN - meaning that she is the bottom of the hierarchy, sixth is the bottom (her) and Yami is the first) and am therefore not allowed to speak with you under any circumstances, my Pharaoh."  
  
"And I am the King of Egypt, I cancel this rule, for you. You are hereby permitted to speak with me on any subject and terms." Lara looked shocked but happy at this statement. "Please give me a tour of the gardens that you keep so well. It has been a long time since I have been here."  
  
They walked around the garden for about half an hour, Lara showing Yami every flower, bush and statue. Yami politely looked at all of these things, but he could not take his eyes away from the most beautiful thing in the garden, Lara. After a long time, which only seemed like minutes, the booming gong signalling that it was one o'clock in the morning disturbed them. Yami would have carried on with his tour but Lara jumped at the sound and turned to face him.  
  
"I must leave you sire. In only a few hours I must be present at work."  
  
"Wait!" Yami exclaimed as she turned away from him and made her way towards the side entrance to the garden. He grabbed her hand so that she stopped to face him. "When will I see you again?"  
  
"Whenever you wish sir," she replied, "I am your slave and can do only your bidding."  
  
Yami let her go and she disappeared into the night. Slowly he returned to his chambers and lay on his bed. Throughout the entire night he had forgotten that the girl he had been talking to had been his slave. He had treated her as a friend, almost an equal. Yet he had not noticed the way that she never called him by name or spoken to him out of line. In fact she hadn't really initiated any conversations. She had been behaving like all of his servants but he had been too busy watching her to notice this. Puzzled he turned over in his bed and decided to try to find her the next day and talk to her.  
  
Yami awoke that morning to find Yugi sitting on the end of his bed. Yawning slightly, Yami sat up and accepted the fruit and water that Yugi offered to him.  
  
"You slept in friend." Said Yugi. "You are lucky that you have very few duties today, or already your schedule would have gone to pieces!"  
  
"What?" Asked Yami, wiping sleep from his eyes. "What time is it?"  
  
"The sun arose four hours ago, it is nine thirty by my calculations."  
  
"Nine thirty? I slept in that late?" Mused Yami as he leaned back against his pillows, thinking of his night with Lara. "Yugi." He said presently. "Do you believe in angels?"  
  
"I have yet to see an angel to make me believe." Laughed Yugi.  
  
"I think that I could have seen one last night." Said Yami.  
  
"How?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I went into my garden last night because I saw someone there. Her name was Lara. We spent a long time in each other's company, but I believe that she was too perfect to be human. She is a slave, but I have never noticed her before." Yami stopped. "I'm not convinced that it wasn't a dream. It was too perfect." Sighing he sank deeper into his covers, accepting already that Lara had been a dream, a mere fantasy.  
  
"Do not dismiss this now Yami. But put it at the back of your mind for now. Seto is waiting outside for me to finish my counsel with you. I simply came to tell you that the citizens are happy with the new laws that you enforced, but it looks like the enemy are rising again. I shall keep watch, especially on Bakura."  
  
"Thank you little one." Said Yami, ruffling Yugi's hair. The boy jumped off the bed and ran to the door.  
  
"Shall I send Seto in?"  
  
"Yes, yes." Said Yami, sitting up and finishing the last of his breakfast. He got up and quickly dressed. Seto knocked on the door before entering.  
  
"Seto, I'm glad to see you."  
  
"I'm sure you are!" Answered the priest as he crossed to Yami and straightened Yami's headpiece. Standing back he surveyed the young King. "Lucky for you I was the only one who noticed that you were missing from your chambers last night. Had anyone else found out there would have been chaos!"  
  
"The guards knew where I was, and I didn't leave the grounds."  
  
"These are dangerous times Yami, for all of us here. The Shadow Powers are rising again, I can feel it. It would not be safe for you to venture out alone, especially at night. Conspirators never sleep, Yami, and they will strike when you least expect it."  
  
"Be that as it may, I can look after myself and I am safe within the grounds. There are guards everywhere now. I trust that I have you to thank for that!"  
  
"A precaution my friend. Egypt can not lose another King now, especially with no heir to your throne."  
  
"You sound like my counsellors and advisers. They have been trying to set me up with various women for the last year. I have no interest in them. The lot of them have been stuck-up, snobby and vain, without a care for anyone else or me for that matter. Arranged marriages such as that hold no interest for me. I will marry for love or not at all. My agenda has been taken over by these shallow women recently. But tell me, what are my royal appointments today?"  
  
Seto crossed to the dressing table where he picked up a scroll. Reading it closely he said, "It appears that your day is moderately free. You are hosting a dinner tonight in honour of Lady Lamella, your mother's consort from the south. It's her fiftieth birthday today and you offered to host a large dinner for her. Apart from this you have a free day."  
  
"Well that's a relief!" Sighed Yami, slumping onto his bed. "I suppose that the preparations are underway?"  
  
"Yes sire, the slaves were working on the final preparations when I saw them earlier. However you may want to be seen inspecting the preparations."  
  
"Very well. And the entertainment, how is that going?"  
  
"There shall be music, singing, dancing and comedy tonight, provided by a handful of your servants. As far as I know it should be a successful evening."  
  
"Lovely. When will our guests be arriving?"  
  
"After high noon. They are coming by carriage. A party will be sent out on horseback to meet them at the canyon, and escort them back here to meet you. It would be wise for you to inspect the party before they leave."  
  
"That I will do. Send a message to the stables saying that I will inspect them in an hour and I expect everything to be perfect. Ask the kitchens to send up a menu so that I may see what is being served and ask the entertainment group to write a programme that I may confirm. That will be all Seto."  
  
"Very good sire." With that Seto left with his orders, leaving Yami to ponder once again about Lara. She had said that she helped to tend to the horses, however Yami knew that this would not be her full time job, as only the male servants generally did that kind of work. She was likely to be a cook, cleaner or mender of material. Yami desperately wanted to see her again, just to make sure that she hadn't been a wonderful dream. But he didn't want it to be obvious that he liked her, and he didn't want to get her in trouble with her superiors.  
  
An hour later Yami entered the cool stables, accompanied by Seto and a handful of guards. He nodded at the gleaming coats of the horses and the excellent turn out of the staff. The stables, as ever were immaculate, as was the carriage that rested at one end of the building. Yami complemented the head stable hand at his fine work. The man, Jens, was happy at this.  
  
"Is this your entire staff?" Asked Yami, noting that it was quite a small group for such a large stable.  
  
"No sir." Answered Jens. "Two of our hands are sick at the moment, one had a accident yesterday and is recovering, five are helping with the preparations for the party that will receive your guests later and two are currently exercising horses by the pass, near the canyon."  
  
"Very good. And the party that will receive my guests, who are they?"  
  
Four men stepped forwards, dressed in white and red with grand feathers hanging from their caps.  
  
"These are the men." Answered Jens. "I shall accompany them. We will go on five white horses, as ordered by Sir Seto."  
  
"Excellent. Well, you seem to have everything under control." Yami was about to leave when a horse put it's head over the stable door. Yami stopped. The horse was magnificent. It was jet black with a white blaze down it's forehead and Yami could see four identical white socked hooves underneath the stable door. The horse had a bright eye and a splendid head.  
  
"That horse. What is it called?" Asked Yami.  
  
"His name is Madrask sir. He is a stallion and a wild one at that. Very few of my stable hands are able to ride him. He is the son of your father's favourite horse, Musk."  
  
"Bring him out." Ordered Yami. Jens clicked his fingers at a stable hand who found a rope and led the horse into the yard. He truly was a fabulous creature, well built and beautiful.  
  
"I wish to go for a ride." Stated Yami. "On that horse."  
  
"Sire," Stuttered Jens. "You have not ridden for years. And Madrask is a very difficult horse to ride. Perhaps you would be better on Kalka, a chestnut mare. She is as beautiful but much calmer."  
  
"I will ride this horse as it is my duty. I should ride the son of my father's horse. Seto will accompany me on Kalka. We will take the route to the canyon that we used to take when I was a child." Yami's guards began to move towards other horses. "No!" Commanded Yami. "I will be safe with Seto, we will go alone."  
  
"It is not wise Yami. You do not know this horse well and there may be enemies out there!" Whispered Seto.  
  
"My word is final!" Ordered Yami. Within five minutes Yami and Seto were ridding over the sands. Seto was relaxed on Kalka but Yami could feel Madrask quivering under him, a huge creature full of spirit and strength.  
  
They rode for an hour until they reached the creek that led towards the canyon, about a mile away. Here they stopped and allowed their horses to drink. They were about to head back when a loud hiss startled them. Looking down Yami caught sight of a large snake lunging at Madrask's leg. In a second Madrask had taken flight. Yami pulled on the reins to stop the charging animal but to no avail. He could not stop the terrified horse and they were heading towards the canyon. If Yami didn't stop the horse soon they would both fall to their deaths if they reached the canyon.  
  
Meanwhile, the two stable hands on horses were returning from a ride. One of these was a woman of about twenty-five with short, brown hair and brown eyes, called Galena. She was riding a black and white mare that was puffing and panting slightly from the exercise. The other girl was Lara and she was riding a delicate Palomino mare called Desert Rose. Rose looked none the worse for her exercise and was walking along calmly. Lara and Galena were talking happily as they returned home.  
  
"I wish that I could go with the party today to meet Lady Lamella." Sighed Galena.  
  
"I don't. Just think how boring it would be to walk all the way to the canyon and all the way back. No cantering along the dunes or galloping along the stone flat." Lara laughed. "Besides, we have too much work to do in preparation for this evening."  
  
"I suppose. Do you think." But Galena couldn't finish because at that point they heard thundering hooves in the distance. Lara turned the horse round, ready to flee if the person coming seemed to be a threat.  
  
"Who do you think it could be?" Asked Galena, turning her horse around too.  
  
"We are too far out for it to be anyone from another town. The villagers never ride out here anyway, and the others at the stables are too busy getting everything ready for tonight to exercise these horses, that's why we are doing it. It's too early for bandits and it's not our guests, because it's one horse alone, no carriage."  
  
"Then who could it be?"  
  
At that moment they saw a cloud of sand and then saw the black stallion galloping hard in the direction they had come, with Yami clinging on to it for dear life.  
  
"It's the Pharaoh!" Exclaimed Galena. "And Madrask looks like he is out of control. What should we do?"  
  
But Lara had already turned Desert Rose around. "Get back as quickly as you can and get help."  
  
"But what about you?"  
  
"I am going to try to head them off!"  
  
As Galena headed for home, Lara whirled around on Desert Rose and signalled for the horse to gallop on. The horse needed no second signal. Instead of heading in the path that Yami had taken Lara headed slightly west, hoping that their paths would cross and that she would be able to stop the stallion.  
  
Yami, however, was still galloping onwards. Madrask showed no signs of slowing and Yami was starting to feel scared. It wasn't far until they would reach the canyon, and he was sure that the horse would not be able to stop in time when they reached it. Yami had tried to jump off, but his foot had become entangled in the stirrup and he had no way to free it. He pulled hard on the reins, which suddenly snapped in his hands. Now he had no choice but to hang on tight and hope for a miracle. It crossed his mind that this situation was quite ironic. His parents had been killed in a carriage accident when bandits had attacked them, scaring the horse, which had raced off with the carriage jerking behind. The horse and the passengers had fallen to their deaths in the very same canyon that Yami was approaching when the horse had run straight into the abyss. Now it looked like Yami was to have the same fate.  
  
Listening to the rhythmic drumming of the horse's hooves he was suddenly ware that two horses were galloping instead of one. Glancing to his left he saw another horse fast approaching him, with Lara as the rider. He shook his head; Lara obviously was an angel, his guardian one! Her palomino horse was gaining on them each second, and was obviously swifter than Madrask. Looking back at the path in front Yami, to his horror, recognised some rocky contours. They were nearing the edge of the canyon.  
  
Lara obviously knew this too as she urged the horse onwards. She was gaining on them. Roses head was level with Madrask's hindquarters. Now her head was level with Yami. Next Lara was riding next to Yami. But now she was slightly ahead. What was she doing?  
  
Nimbly, Lara let go of Rose's reins, grabbed hold of the front of Yami's saddle and jumped onto Madrask, in front of Yami. Yami gripped onto her waist as Desert Rose slowed to a canter, then a walk. Lara was leaning over Madrask's neck. She was hanging on to the bridle and was talking soothingly to Madrask. Yami was amazed as he saw the horse's ears flicker as he noticed Lara. Then, all at once, he felt their pace begin to slow. They were cantering. Abruptly they stopped and Lara jumped off quickly and grabbed hold of Madrask's bridle, speaking softly to the horse. Yami looked up and saw that they were a few metres from the cliff edge. Shakily, he slipped off of the horse's back and slid to the ground, still in shock. He faintly heard Lara whispering words of reassurance and praise to the stallion. The he felt a shadow fall over him and saw a hand extended to help him up. Grateful he took it and allowed Lara to help him to his feet.  
  
"Thank you!" He exclaimed, shaking her hand. "You saved my life."  
  
Lara shook her head as she returned to the horse. "It was nothing. What happened?"  
  
"No, it was something. You risked your life for me, I won't forget it. I'm not sure what made him flee, but I think I saw a snake by the creek, just before he took off."  
  
"That would explain it. Horses are terrified of snakes. Especially Maddy here."  
  
"How did you stop him?"  
  
"He knows me. I helped to break him in and get him used to having a rider. He trusts me more than anyone else." At this point Desert Rose wandered over and nuzzled Lara for attention. Lara laughed and held out some grain for her, and gently patted her nose. "And you were amazing Rosie. Thank you!"  
  
Yami watched in disbelief as Lara interacted with the two horses. Eventually she looked at Yami.  
  
"We should get you home sire. I may be able to stop horses, but I'm no palace guard, I won't be able to protect you from anyone who wishes you harm." She said. "Here, ride Desert Rose. She is very placid and won't take off or anything." She helped Yami to climb onto the pretty horse, which obediently stood still. Lara then untied her rope belt and made makeshift reins for Madrask. She jumped on and Yami was surprised to see that under Lara's gentle hands the horse was as quiet as a lamb.  
  
They walked in silence for a while until they saw a band of horses in the distance. A group of guards, Jens, Galena and Seto were riding towards them. Yami waved and the groups met with relief.  
  
"Sire, you are alright!" Exclaimed Jens.  
  
"What happened?" Asked Seto. "After your horse took flight I tried to follow you, but Kalka wasn't fast enough. I turned back to get help. This servant girl Galena and I returned at the same time with the same message."  
  
"I couldn't stop the horse." Explained Yami. "Luckily for me Lara here managed to stop us before we fell down the canyon. I would be dead if it were not for her." Lara blushed at this.  
  
"Well, you are a very brave young lady." Praised Seto. "I shall see that you are rewarded for this."  
  
"Oh no sir!" Exclaimed Lara. "I couldn't accept anything. It was instinct only. Anyone else would have done the same."  
  
"Yes, well, well done girl." Said Jens. "But we must get back. I will contact a few people my Pharaoh, and will see to it that this will not happen again." Jens looked at Madrask. "The offending beast shall be disposed of right away."  
  
"No!" Cried Lara. "You can't! It wasn't his fault. He was scared, that's all! You can't kill him. He's so young!"  
  
"I'm sorry girl, but he nearly cause the death of the Pharaoh, just like his father, Musk, did six years ago. He will be destroyed as soon as possible."  
  
A tear formed in Lara's eyes, but before she could protest Yami spoke up. "I do not think that this is necessary Jens. After seeing the affinity that Lara has with this horse, I bequeath Madrask to her. He is fully her responsibility. He is her horse; only she shall ride and look after him. She will own him. No one else. I hope that this is clear." With that Yami rode off towards the palace, leaving a shocked Jens and Seto behind him.  
  
"Thank you sire!" Enthused Lara as they entered the palace grounds.  
  
"It is a reward for your bravery." Said Yami. "And now I must ask a favour of you."  
  
"Anything sire!"  
  
"Will you be my guest at the banquet tonight?" Lara looked at Yami. She could tell that he was being serious. How could she refuse him? "As a small token of my appreciation."  
  
"It would be my pleasure Sir!"  
  
"And please, call me Yami."  
  
AN - A long chapter but it was made up of two old ones, so sorry if it was a bit boring for some people who have already read my last fanfic, I added some extra bits though! 


	4. The Arrival

AN - Sorry I haven't posted for ages. My Internet connection is a load of **** at the moment!  
  
I do not own YuGiOh, but I do own Lara and all other characters in this fanfic not shown on the TV series.  
  
"He did what?" Gasped Galena as she lay on her front on Lara's bed.  
  
"He asked me to be his guest at the banquet!" Lara replied, smiling to herself as she opened her box in which her clothes were kept.  
  
"Wow, just for stopping Madrask?"  
  
"For saving his life apparently!"  
  
"If I had known that an invite to the banquet was the prize I would have chased him too!"  
  
"What? On Domina? You would have barely made it to the canyon by now!"  
  
"OK, OK!" Laughed Galena. "Anyway he wouldn't invite me. I think he like's you!"  
  
Lara had her back to Galena, but she smiled and said. "Now why would you think that?"  
  
"Because he just does! He invites you to be HIS guest at the dinner tonight, not A guest, but HIS!" Galena sat up solemnly and said. "Lara, I think that it is time that I told you a few things!"  
  
"Galena, I'm a little old for THE talk, if that is what you mean." She laughed as Galena broke her little act, smiling at the girl who had treated her as a sister since that fatal day when her parents had died.  
  
"Seriously Lara. He may be the Pharaoh, but he is still a man, and most men want one thing!"  
  
"He isn't like that at all though! If he was he would have made a move last night!" Lara said, still fishing through the large trunk.  
  
"Last night?" Galena said, her eyes wide. She looked inquisitively at Lara.  
  
"Look. I was in the garden as usual, tidying it. He followed me in there and we talked, that is all. I didn't even realise it was him until he came out of the shadows." The look on Galena's face told Lara that she should probably do some more explaining now. "He was a perfect gentleman. He gave me permission to talk to him so I wasn't breaking any rules."  
  
Galena finally smiled, saying, "Well if you end up with anyone Lara, you couldn't do better than the Pharaoh. Mind you, I don't think you could settle for anything less."  
  
"Galena!" Lara said, throwing a towel at her friend. "You make me sound like a snob!"  
  
"I didn't mean it like that! I meant that you are too good for this place. You should get out of this dump and face the world. You have so much potential Lara, but you are stuck here. Get out of this dead end now or you will suffer the same fate as the rest of us, a slave until your dying day!"  
  
Lara sat beside her friend and hugged her warmly. "And I would never forget you Galena. If I go anywhere you are coming with me. When WE get out of here we will stick together, I still have to repay you for the kindness you have shown me these past six years!"  
  
Galena hugged her back warmly. "Don't worry, I always wanted a little sister!  
  
"But we have to deal with this situation here. We have to find something for me to wear. I own nothing but servants clothing and I have less than four hours before I am due at the palace!"  
  
"I have something for you!" Said Galena mysteriously. Lara followed her out of Lara's small quarters and into the one next-door, belonging to Galena. Galena crossed to the far wall and pulled her bed away from it. There was a large hole in the sandstone. Galena reached inside and pulled out an old chest. Opening it she held out a pile of fabric to Lara.  
  
"It was your mothers." She explained. "I have kept some of her more precious things for you, until it was the right time for you to have them. I think that this is as good a time as any!"  
  
Speechless, Lara held a beautiful gown in front of her. "It is perfect!" She whispered.  
  
"Well come on then!" Exclaimed Galena. "We have to start getting you ready! I have wanted to make the most of your looks for years Lara, and now I have a great opportunity. We will make King Yami positively drool over you!"  
  
Giggling quietly the two girls began Lara's makeover.  
  
Meanwhile Yami was preparing to welcome his guests, Lady Lamella and his travelling party. He was extremely fond of the lady; she had always been nice to him when he was younger. It was his niece that he could not stand. Lady Mai Valentine was a woman who was a bit younger than Yami and they had known each other for years. This did not mean that Yami liked her. Ever since they had been older enough to take an interest in the opposite sex Mai had been positively throwing herself at him. Unfortunately he never took interest enough to try and catch her. Her did not deny that Mai was a stunning girl, but her personality left little to be desired. She was shallow, superficial and vain.  
  
Now Yami sat on his throne, contemplating an evening spent avoiding Mai. He was dressed in some of his better clothes, but he would not wear his finest clothes until that evening. Hearing footsteps approaching his throne room, an elegant room with hieroglyphics around it, he straightened his back, preparing to welcome his guests.  
  
Sure enough the door burst open and a troop of Lamella's guards filed in, followed by some of her servants, friends and finally Lady Lamella herself. Yami's heart sank for a moment when he saw that, as he had expected, Mai had accompanied her aunt on this trip.  
  
"Lavenia!" Greeted Yami warmly, rising from his throne and descending the steps. With unquestionable etiquette Lavenia Lamella curtsied gracefully before taking Yami's hand and shaking it happily.  
  
"It is lovely to see you again Yami."  
  
"And you Lavenia."  
  
"You grow more handsome by the day Yami!" Complemented Lavenia. "If I were thirty years younger!" She winked at him playfully; this had always been their little joke. "You remember my niece Mai?"  
  
"Of course!" Yami replied, his smile slightly fixed as he took Mai's hand and kissed it briefly.  
  
"Quite a charmer still, aren't we Yami?" Said Mai, smiling at Yami and fluttering her eyelashes.  
  
"And you look as lovely as ever Lady Valentine." Commented Yami, trying to keep the conversation formal. Mai never seemed to get the message that Yami had no interest in her.  
  
"I try my best Yami. For you anyway!" She winked at him saucily, but aware of this trick Yami quickly turned back to Lavenia.  
  
"You must have had a long journey Lavenia. I shall call some servants to show you all to your rooms so that you may rest before this evening. I assure you that your birthday celebrations here will be out of this world."  
  
"Thank you Yami." Lavenia smiled. "I am sure that I shall have a wonderful time. Come along Mai. Yami must have a lot of work to oversee before this evening. And I would like to catch up on some sleep before tonight."  
  
With that Lady Lamella and her consorts left the room to be directed to their quarters, with Mai waving flirtatiously at Yami before following her aunt. With a sigh Yami climbed the steps again and slumped onto his throne. If Mai's behaviour just now was anything to go by, she would be all over him tonight, and Yami wanted time with Lara. Smiling to himself at the thought of spending an evening with a wonderful girl, he pushed thoughts of Mai right out of his head. Taking Lady Lamella's lead, Yami retired to his chambers to catch up on some sleep before getting ready for that evening.  
  
AN - The party looms, dum-dum-durm!!! But believe me the path is not smooth for Yami and Lara, as we shall soon see. Much action could take place at the party and I haven't included many other characters yet so any ideas would be welcome. Read and review please! 


	5. The Party 1

AN - hope this is quick enough for Yami Evee, I uploaded it just as a got their review!!!  
  
A few hours later Yami stood in his room, looking at his reflection in a long looking glass. Seto stood behind him, straightening Yami's cloak. Yami was wearing a white silk robe with his finest gold belt, neckpiece and crown. On his feet he wore his most expensive sandals and from his shoulders hung his best red velvet cloak. He surveyed his appearance critically before turning to Seto, who was wearing a purple robe. Shoulder to shoulder the two of them left Yami's chambers and made the short walk to the grand reception room, where all the guests would be meeting before making their way to the large ballroom, where the festivities would be held.  
  
In another room Mai was busy preening herself in front of a huge mirror. She was wearing a long gold dress, slit up to her thigh in a most revealing manner and the top was very low cut. She wore her hair loose with strings of diamonds running through it. She wore extensive jewellery and carried a fan made of ivory and gold silk. Lady Lamella entered the room. She was dressed more conservatively, in a long royal blue dress. As ever she looked sophisticated and regal.  
  
"Do you think I am overdressed?" Asked Mai.  
  
"No dear." Commented Lavenia sweetly. "I don't think that over dressing is a problem for you."  
  
"Good, because I want Yami to notice me tonight."  
  
"I don't feel that he could miss you easily." Murmured Lavenia, a slight tone of disapproval in her voice. "But anyway, we shall leave in twenty minutes. I want to be slightly early."  
  
Meanwhile in Galena's room, Galena stood back to admire her handiwork. It had taken quite a bit of washing, tidying and sewing but finally she had finished Lara's transformation. Now she held back tears from her eyes as she said, "Your mother wore that dress to Yami's christening, almost eighteen years ago. You look so much like she did, only younger."  
  
"That is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." Said Lara, smiling.  
  
"You do though! You look so much like your mother it is uncanny."  
  
Lara looked down at herself. She was wearing her mother's dress. It was a simple pink dress that fell from her shoulders to the floor and was gathered in elegant folds at the top. Galena had piled Lara's long hair on top of her head and let a few fronds fall down in soft curls. A pretty pink rose was visible in Lara's hair. Lara wore some neat sandals on her feet and draped over her shoulders for slight warmth was a thin white silk shawl with beading at the edges.  
  
"Just one more finishing touch!" Said Galena. Reaching under her bed she pulled out a tiny box and held it out to Lara. "You father gave this to your mother when they were married. He couldn't afford a ring." She explained as Lara opened the box and saw a delicate necklace inside. A diamond carved in the shape of a miniscule rose hung on a little silver chain. With tears in her eyes she put the necklace on.  
  
"Don't cry!" Exclaimed Galena, tears falling freely down her own cheeks. "You will smudge your makeup!"  
  
Lara looked at Galena once more and hugged her tightly. "Thank you so much!"  
  
"Don't worry! Just don't forget me. Now you should go!"  
  
"Oh my goodness, I'm going to be late, it takes ages to walk to the palace and I can't run there in this dress!"  
  
"Who said anything about walking?" Asked Galena, opening the door to her quarters and showing Lara outside. A few metres from the door stood a little white carriage, with two pure white horses pulling it. "When you work at the stables only the best will do." She explained.  
  
Lara was speechless but she nodded her thanks to Jens, the driver of the carriage, as he helped her in.  
  
"Hope it is to your liking m'lady!" He winked as he sat in the driver's seat in front of her. She smiled as the carriage drove off towards the palace and other servants came out and waved as they watched her leave. Lara was liked by all the servants, and had no enemies among them. They were all ecstatic to finally see her having a reward for her kind ways.  
  
Lara felt butterflies in her stomach as they drew up outside the palace. It looked as if she was one of the last to arrive. She could hear laughter coming from inside as she climbed out of the carriage, thanked Jens, and made her way up the steps to the palace entrance. She had never been to the palace before and she marvelled at each little thing that she passed. The guards smiled and winked at her, word had already spread of her heroism that day.  
  
Inside the reception room Yami was standing near the entrance with Seto, greeting his guests. Like a true host he knew the names of most of his guests anyway, however Seto was there to prompt him should he forget and Tristan, one of Yami's advisers, was standing by the large doors to announce people as they came in.  
  
"Lady Lavenia Lamella and Lady Mai Valentine!" He announced as the two entered.  
  
With remarkable grace Lady Lamella descended the flight of stairs to join Yami and Seto.  
  
"Seto." She greeted, curtseying slightly as Seto bowed. "Pharaoh." She turned to Yami who accepted her curtsey and smiled at her.  
  
"You look very refined Lavenia." He commented. With a gracious nod Lavenia turned away from them to mingle with the other guests.  
  
"Mr Kaiba." Greeted Mai.  
  
"Miss Valentine." Said Seto, trying to keep his eyes raised, specifically towards her face.  
  
"And Yami." Mai faced the King who did not reprimand her for such an intimate greeting at a formal evening.  
  
"Lady Valentine." He said, also trying not to laugh at her attire.  
  
"I trust that there will be dancing tonight." She prompted.  
  
"Yes." He answered curtly, knowing what was coming next.  
  
"I am not spoken for for the first dance. Just so you know!" She said, winking as she walked off towards a group of staring men.  
  
"We shall bear that in mind." Yami assured her as she walked off. "And give it a miss." He whispered to Seto quietly.  
  
"It is quite a turnout sir." Commented Seto as they viewed the packed room.  
  
Before Yami could answer Tristan's voice boomed around them.  
  
"Miss Lara Chaste."  
  
Lara stood nervously at the top of the stairs, looking at the scene below her. She felt extremely out of place. Everyone there was rich, a nobleman or of a higher status than her. Even the maids serving food and the butlers serving drinks were more important than her here. With some relief she spotted Yami at the foot of the stairs and her heart gave a slight flutter as she saw how handsome he looked. Swallowing uncertainly she began to walk slowly down the stairs, being careful not to trip.  
  
"There she is Seto." Whispered Yami out of the corner of his mouth.  
  
" I see her Yami." Seto replied. "I think that I will go and talk with the guest. It seems that your.friend is the last to arrive."  
  
Yami nodded to Seto who left without fuss. He looked back to Lara and smiled warmly, extending a hand to help her down the last of the stairs.  
  
"Sire." She said, curtseying elegantly.  
  
"Welcome Lara." Yami said, kissing her hand in way of greeting. She blushed slightly at this. "You look lovely."  
  
"Thank you." She replied. "And you."  
  
"Yami!" Came a shrill call from the other side of the room. They both look over, brought suddenly back to reality as Mai rushed across the room. "Yami, we are about to go into the ballroom, I insist that you take me through and point everything out to me."  
  
She held out her arm for Yami to take and then pretended to notice Lara for the first time, as Yami still had hold of her hand. "And who is this lovely wallflower?" She asked, cannily giving an insult without seeming insulting.  
  
"This is Lara." Yami replied, not noticing or ignoring the affront. "She is a guest tonight."  
  
"As we all are!" Sighed Mai melodramatically taking Yami's arm forcefully. Yami looked back at Lara uncertainly who nodded for him to leave.  
  
"I'll see you later!" He mouthed as Mai led him towards the large doors at the end of the room that led to the ballroom. Guests parted for them to pass, leaving Lara alone. She sighed and began to follow the crowd flocking into the larger room when she felt a presence by her side.  
  
"May I escort you in Miss?" Asked a little man by her side.  
  
Lara looked down to see Yugi standing there. "Thank you." She said, gratefully taking his arm.  
  
"Don't worry about Miss Valentine, Miss." Yugi said as they began to walk. "She has been after Yami for ages. Fancies herself as his bride. He has no interest in her. I'm Yugi by the way."  
  
"My name is Lara." She said.  
  
"Oh I know that. I know all about what happened today as well. And please do not worry, Yami will return to your side as soon as he can shake Mai off!" Yugi reassured her as they entered the grand ballroom. Lara was so enthralled by the intricate carvings, complicated hieroglyphics and majestic statues that she didn't hear Yugi say, "Mai is just jealous."  
  
They took their seats at the large dining table. Lara found herself sitting between Yugi and a pretty girl with long, reddish brown hair called Serenity. A man with pure white hair and another with blonde hair sat opposite her. About five or six seats away from her sat Yami, at the head of the table. Lavenia sat on his left, politely talking to Seto who was also next to her. To Yami's right sat Mai, who was still drooling openly over Yami. Yami caught Lara's eyes and smiled quickly, before turning his attention back to his main guest, Lady Lamella.  
  
As the feast began Lara began to relax. She had enough manners to know what she should and should not do in such high-class company and she made educated answers to any questions asked of her. It seemed that Yugi had appointed himself as her watcher until she settled in. However the evening had only just begun, and much more was to happen yet.  
  
AN - Read and Review please 


	6. The Party 2

AN - OK, I am succumbing to the masses and writing more chapters! Read and review please!  
  
The first hour of the evening passed quickly for Lara. She was lucky that Yugi had noticed her and decided to look after her while Yami was.preoccupied with Mai. Many of the dishes served Lara had eaten before, but some of the more expensive food she did not know. Yugi did not seem to mind telling her what certain things were. He also pointed out people and told Lara who they were. Lara was surprised at how quickly the meal went, and before she knew it the entertainment slaves were playing some relaxing music whilst people talked and let their meals settle.  
  
Once or twice she caught Yami staring at her. He smiled before returning to his conversation with Mai. So far he seemed to have done very little talking. Discretely Yami nudged Seto under the table. Recognising their signal Seto struck up a conversation with Mai, giving Yami time to relax. Yami called over on of the waiters and handed him a piece of paper without anyone else noticing. Nodding the waiter straightened up, refilled Yami's glass and walked along the row of seats, filling up glasses. When he reached Lara he bent down to her and whispered, "A letter from the Pharaoh, Madam." Placing a folded piece of paper in her hands he pretended to be cleaning her glass as she read it.  
  
'Save the first dance for me.' She read to herself. Smiling she handed the piece of paper back to the waiter who pocketed it, promising not to look at it but to throw it away. She looked over to Yami and smiled at him, nodding slightly. He grinned for a moment before averting his gaze to avoid suspicion.  
  
After about half an hour Mai grew tired of talking about herself to Yami.  
  
"I must just pop to the little girl's room to freshen up!" She announced, getting up from the table. Yami waited a few minutes before standing up and calling for silence.  
  
"Lady Lamella, with your permission, the festivities shall no begin!"  
  
The band struck up the introduction to the first dance, but no one got up. They were waiting for Yami to take the floor, as it was customary that the King would start the dancing. Yami walked towards Lara and was just about to ask her to dance when someone tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Now where is that first dance that we agreed on?" Asked Mai, and without an answer she led Yami onto the dance floor. Yami looked apologetically at Lara, who avoided his gaze, hurt.  
  
"Please don't fret over him Lara. He obviously wants to dance with you. But it is his duty to keep good relationships with Mai's country. He is doing his job." Assured Yugi as he got up to dance with another guest.  
  
Lara nodded and sat alone whilst almost everyone danced. About twenty people remained seated, either without partners or choosing not to dance. A shadow fell over her and Lara looked up, her heart in her throat. But the figure standing over her was not Yami.  
  
"Care to dance?" Asked the stranger. Lara glanced at the filling dance floor.  
  
"Why not?" She replied, standing up and taking the strangers hand.  
  
"My name is Ryou." Said the man as he led her to a space.  
  
"Lara." She replied.  
  
Ryou took her hand and they began to dance. It was a traditional Egyptian dance that Lara had learned from an early age and she began to have fun.  
  
Meanwhile Yami was dancing with Mai half-heartedly. Occasionally he glanced over to where Lara was sitting. Now he saw that she was no longer in her seat.  
  
'I hope she hasn't gone home.' He thought. Moving Mai subtly he cast his eye around the room until he saw Lara dancing with Ryou, one of his advisers. 'Oh no! If Ryou works his charm on her I will lose her!' Yami could not wait until the dance was over, but Mai kept him dancing for the next one, a slightly slower one. Yami constantly looked over his shoulder for Lara, causing him to tread on Mai's toes on several occasions. Finally Mai gave an exasperated sigh and broke away from Yami.  
  
"Yami, you never used to be such a terrible dancer!" She ranted. "Look at my shoes, they are ruined. If you will excuse me I will have to go and change them, lucky for me I have spares pairs of shoes in my room!" With that she flounced off, leaving Yami with a smile on his face. Purposefully Yami made his way towards Ryou and Lara, who were still dancing.  
  
"May I cut in?" He asked Ryou. Lara found herself being handed over by Ryou and she looked up to see Yami standing in front of her. "I'm sorry we missed the first dance." He muttered. "But, to compensate, how about the best dance?"  
  
"That sounds like a good compromise." Whispered Lara as Yami took her small, delicate hand in his large, strong one, leading her to the centre of the dance floor just as the song finished. The band began a beautiful slow song as Yami turned to Lara and put one arm around her waist, holding her hand in the other one. She rested her free hand on his broad shoulders as they began the intimate waltz. (AN - I know that technically the waltz had not yet been composed but let us just imagine that some clever Egyptian guy wrote a waltz for Egyptian instruments to play!) For some reason neither could tear their gaze away from the other's eyes as they danced in silence. When the waltz finished they broke apart slightly, awaiting the next song. It was the tradition Egyptian dance and the dance floor cleared as it was tradition that only the King and his partner should dance to this song.  
  
"Do you know this dance?" Whispered Yami quickly.  
  
"My father taught me before he died, but I may be a little rusty." She replied.  
  
"Then let's see what you can do!" Said Yami cheekily as they began the dance.  
  
It was an immensely complicated one, full of turns and pirouettes. (If you have ever seen the Ice Dancing imagine it a bit like that mixed with ballroom and swing!) Yami found that Lara was an excellent dancer, and extremely light, meaning that he could pick he up easily when necessary. At the end of the dance they broke apart and Lara curtseyed to Yami, who bowed in return. The room was filled with clapping and other couples returned to the floor to continue their dancing.  
  
"Can we sit down?" Asked Lara, slightly breathless.  
  
"Of course!" Replied Yami, holding out his arm to escort her to a chair. He led her to the grand table where he sat on his throne, indicating that she should sit in Mai's chair. Lara hesitated but Yami was insistent and so she sank into the chair and sipped at her water. Yami gently leaned over and said, "Are you enjoying yourself?"  
  
"I haven't had so much fun in years!" She replied.  
  
"Me neither." Admitted Yami.  
  
"But I would have thought that you would do this kind of thing all the time." Said Lara.  
  
"I do. It becomes tedious after a while. These evenings are all the same." Yami tenderly put his hand on hers on the table. "However tonight I find the company I keep most enchanting."  
  
Lara was about to reply when she heard someone call out, "Yami!"  
  
A second later Mai swept towards them. She faltered as she saw Yami and Lara so close, and Yami quickly removed his hand from Lara's.  
  
"Ah, Mai. You have met Lara. We were just talking." He said calmly.  
  
"I'm sure that you were." Said Mai. "I heard that I missed the King's Dance. I would have thought that I would have been your partner for that!" She looked annoyed that Lara was sitting in her place, so she sat on the other side of Yami, glancing at Lara with a calculating look.  
  
"Yami?" Spoke a voice. It was Seto. "Sire, I must speak with you privately for a moment."  
  
"Very well Seto." Yami said, getting up. "Excuse me ladies. I shall only be a few minutes, I hope!" He said, squeezing Lara's hand surreptitiously under the table.  
  
"So." Mai said when he had gone. "You are the new one, are you?"  
  
"Oh, I don't understand." Replied Lara.  
  
"Yami's new girl, of course." Continued Mai. "Shame, it is always the young, pretty ones with so much potential."  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't quite follow you." Said Lara, puzzled.  
  
"Don't you know?" Asked Mai. "I should probably warn you then. You aren't his first, you know. I have seen him do it many a time. It is because you are his slaves and he has power over you. I'm sure he must have done it to at least ten girls in this very room. Those crimson eyes are little charmers themselves. I must admit that even I fell for him once." She looked at Lara, who still looked puzzled. In a condescending manner she reached over and patted Lara's shoulder. "But don't worry. This time he may have changed, although I seriously doubt it."  
  
"Sorry?" Asked Lara.  
  
"Oh you poor, naïve child. Yami is obviously using you, like he has so many like you. Let me spell it out in layman's terms. Yami finds a pretty servant girl, courts her briefly, sleeps with her once and then dumps her like used rags. I saw it happen to a pretty girl only last month. He had her under his spell and had his wicked way with her on an evening just like this one. The next week he had stopped talking to her. She was sold to a slave trader for ten rubies and that was the last we saw of her. I think that her name was Alyssa or something like that. Don't be another notch on his bed head Lara. Turn him down while you still can!" With a sinister smile Mai got up to go and talk to some women by the wine table.  
  
Lara sat stunned alone for a moment. So, Yami was using her. In a sudden angry and embarrassed rage she stood up and walked towards the exit.  
  
"Hey Lara. Are you leaving already?" Asked Yugi, worriedly. He had noticed Mai talking to Lara but had not seen Mai being outwardly nasty, so had not intervened.  
  
"Yes Yugi. I am leaving. Thank you for looking after me this evening."  
  
"Why don't you thank Yami? He is over there with Seto!"  
  
"No that is OK. But would you tell the Pharaoh that I refuse to be another notch on his bed head? Thank you!"  
  
And with that she strode off, leaving Yugi looking puzzled behind her. Yugi didn't like the sound of this. He quickly located Yami.  
  
"Ah, Yugi! Have you seen Lara? I left her with Mai a few minutes ago but I can't find her anywhere and Mai says that she hasn't seen her."  
  
"Yes Yami. Lara just left."  
  
"Left?" Yami looked hurt. "I would have thought that she would have at least said good night!"  
  
"She did say something Yami. She 'doesn't want to be another mark on your bedstead' or something like that!"  
  
"Hmm." Said Mai, walking up. "It seems that she got the wrong idea from our little talk."  
  
"What did you say to her Mai?" Asked Yami, suddenly suspicious.  
  
"Nothing. I simply warned her that some men only want one thing with a girl. I thought that I should warn her as quite a few men were staring at her tonight. Did I..?"  
  
But she couldn't finish her sentence as Yami was already pushing towards the door that led outside, following Lara. He reached the doors and ran out, and standing on the top of the steps, looking out over the sleeping servants quarters and courtyards outside. But he couldn't see Lara anywhere.  
  
AN - Cliff hanger!!!!!!! 


	7. Arguments

AN - Apologies to Sapphire of Light but I left it off there to add suspense! Umeko the Beatnik Emu, I'm sorry that Mai is so mean in this fic, but it works! If you have any suggestions about what could make her a nicer person in this fic I would love to hear it - actually you have just given me an idea for an extra storyline! Thanks! Yolande, sorry but there isn't much romance in this chappie, just wait for the next one though!  
  
Yami stood looking over the moonlit grounds, squinting for a figure in pink. Suddenly he saw her walking across the courtyard.  
  
"Lara!" He shouted running after her. It didn't take him long to catch up with her.  
  
"Lara! Please stop, what is wrong?" He asked, reaching out and grabbing her arm to try to stop her. She just shrugged him off and carried on walking.  
  
"Lara?" He followed her and walked around in front of her to block her path. She stepped to her left to avoid him, but he sidestepped the same way to block her. She dodged the other way but so did Yami.  
  
"Leave me alone Yami." She said tersely, sidestepping again.  
  
"Talk to me first and I will leave you for as long as you require." Bargained Yami.  
  
"I want to be alone." She said. "No I don't, I want to be away from you!"  
  
"Me?" Asked Yami, startled. "What have I done?"  
  
"It is what you were going to do that bothers me more!" Spat Lara angrily.  
  
"Please!" Said Yami forcefully, then more softly. "Please tell me what I have done to upset you, or what you think I was going to do."  
  
"You should already know!" Shouted Lara, attempting to walk past him, but Yami caught both her arms and held her still. She struggled but his grip was firm, yet gentle.  
  
"Let me go!" She shouted, shaking him off. She looked at him with disgust. "I'm glad Mai warned me about you. I bet you don't even care about why I am upset! You just want me to stay at the party."  
  
"What did Mai tell you?" Yami asked.  
  
"I think we both know that!"  
  
"If I knew I wouldn't be wasting my time trying to talk sense out of you. I am a busy man Lara, and I want to know what has upset you. I will only go away once you tell me!"  
  
"Fine!" She shouted. "I refuse to be another of your 'fancy girls'. If you thought you would get a night of entertainment out of me you were very wrong Yami! I will not be just like Alyssa, because I have more dignity."  
  
Yami was stunned at this outburst. He stepped back and let Lara walk past him.  
  
"You know about Alyssa?"  
  
"Know?" Lara said. "Of course I know. Mai told me how you used Alyssa and then sold her for ten rubies. What were you going to sell me for Yami? A couple of emeralds? Or sapphires? Or how about a handful of sand?" Lara shouted in disgust. "What am I worth to you Yami?"  
  
"The world!" Said Yami quietly.  
  
Lara obviously had not expected this as it threw her off balance, giving Yami time to speak.  
  
"Obviously Mai has twisted this story to her advantage. Alyssa was not a servant who I slept with. Alyssa was Joey's girlfriend about a month ago. I relied on her for advice from time to time. She was diagnosed with a terrible illness and I paid for her to be sent to the very best hospital in the land. The cost was thousands of gold pieces. In thanks her father gave me ten rubies to be used on the crown of my heir. I sent her to be cured because I couldn't bear to see Joey so upset that she could die." Yami finished. "And I would never use a servant in the way that Mai is suggesting. I respect my servants too much to do that." He looked at Lara. "I respect you too much for that."  
  
Lara looked at him and decided that his story was true. "Yami, I am so sorry."  
  
"It is Mai who should be sorry. Will you come back to the palace?"  
  
Lara looked up at the enormous building where music still came from.  
  
"No." She said. "I couldn't face everyone after that. I don't really think that I fitted in there anyway."  
  
"You didn't." Agreed Yami. "You are far more beautiful, much nicer and more polite than most of those in there!"  
  
Lara smiled at this compliment. "I think I will go home now." She said, turning away to walk.  
  
"Shall I call a carriage for you?" Asked Yami.  
  
"No, I would like to walk."  
  
"Then may I escort you to your door? I wouldn't want you walking out alone."  
  
"I do not think that your guards and advisers would think it a good idea if you were out alone."  
  
Yami walked up beside her and held out his arm for her to take, "They need not know!"  
  
They walked in silence for a while until they reached the outskirts of the palace grounds and reached the first of the servants' quarters. No one was awake still, apart from a few children who couldn't sleep because of the excitement of having guests in the palace, and were sitting at the window. When they saw Yami their heads quickly bobbed out of sight, many reappearing a few seconds later with a bleary eyed parent looking out too, then scolding the child for spying and coming away from the window.  
  
Lara's room was on the outskirts of the servants' area. She stopped outside her door and turned to face Yami.  
  
"Well, goodnight." Said Yami.  
  
"Yes." She said. "Unless you would like a drink before you leave?"  
  
"That would be nice!" Said Yami, following her into the little room. He was surprised at just how tiny the room really was. A small stove filled one corner. A table and two chairs were the focus of the room and there was a bed at one side, with a trunk at the foot of it. One oil lamp on the table was the only source of light, save a tiny window in one wall, which was covered by a scrappy curtain. The floor was bare stone and straw poked out of the mattress on the bed. As Yami sat on one chair he noticed that the bedding was only a thin blanket for a cover and one rolled up blanket as a pillow.  
  
"Here." Lara said, handing him a mug of hot tea.  
  
"Aren't you having anything?" He asked, sipping the delicious, if slightly weak, tea.  
  
"No, I'm not thirsty." Replied Lara, not telling him that the only reason she wasn't drinking anything was because she only owned one mug.  
  
Yami finished his drink quickly and stood up to leave.  
  
"Thank you very much. For the tea and a lovely evening." He said.  
  
"No, thank you. I had a great time tonight." Said Lara, walking over to the door, but not opening it for him.  
  
"We should do it again sometime." Yami said, joining her.  
  
"Apart for the argument." Agreed Lara, still not opening the door.  
  
"I even enjoyed that!" Smiled Yami. "You know," He continued, moving closer to her, "You really are very attractive when you are angry. Almost as attractive as you are now!"  
  
Yami was so close to Lara that their bodies were almost touching and she could feel his warm breath on her cheek.  
  
"And I meant what I said about you being too good to fit in with the other guests." He continued, moving much closer to her, if it was possible. "You looked fantastic!" He was so close now that they were touching. He rested his cheek against hers with his lips next to her ear. His hands were resting in the small of her back.  
  
"You are amazing sometimes Yami!" Lara said, giggling slightly at how quickly he could turn a situation to his advantage.  
  
"Maybe I will see you again, in my room, and I can amaze you further!" He whispered into her ear.  
  
"Yami!" Lara said, a slight note of disapproval in her voice. She placed her hands on his chest and pulled away slightly.  
  
"Oh I didn't mean it like that. I just meant you were better than I expected you to be tonight. I thought that a servant in a banquet would be out of place, without manners or etiquette, but you fitted in perfectly. And I supposed that you would like my chambers because, lets face it, these leave little to be desired!"  
  
"What?" Lara said, backing away from Yami. "What are you saying? Are you judgmental about my home? And those servants without manners are my friends, you know!"  
  
"I didn't mean." Yami began.  
  
"How can you come in here an make such remarks about my house? Especially as the décor happens to be your choosing. As is the size, the location, everything about this place!"  
  
"Are you unhappy with you quarters?" Asked Yami. "Because I think that the other servants find them to their satisfaction."  
  
"Oh do they?" Asked Lara. "And how would you know that? Have you ever asked them?"  
  
"Well no, but they have never complained."  
  
"Do you want to know why, Yami? Because you are their sole provider. They are not servants. We are not servants. We are slaves!"  
  
"No you are not! You have more rights than slaves!" Said Yami, angry at how ungrateful Lara was.  
  
"Really Yami? Do you pay us? No! We work for no money. We are given housing, food and clothing. Do you think that this is what we want? Because if you do you are wrong!" She shouted. "We want to be paid and we want to pay rent. We want to go to the market to buy our own food, and the fabric to sew our own clothes. We want days off so that we can go out."  
  
"But you get days off!"  
  
"Think again Yami! I have not had a day off in three years, and I am only sixteen. Some people here have not had a holiday in thirteen years! We cannot buy each other gifts because we are not paid any money. We cannot make each other gifts because we do not have any money to buy the materials needed. You may think that we have a good life, but."  
  
"You do!" Cut in Yami forcefully. "You all have it so easy sometimes, compared to the work that I have to do!"  
  
"Really? Take a typical day for me then. I get up before sunrise to go to the canyon to wash with all the other women, because we have no washing facilities here and we have to have a rota so that everyone can wash with some privacy and decency! I have breakfast with one hundred other slaves outside, because we have no cooking facilities inside our houses and the dining hall we use is not big enough for all of us! When I have done that I may go and clean out fifty stables, or plant flowers and plants in the baking hot sun with no water or shade! When it is my turn I spend the day in the kitchens, cooking a meal for five hundred slaves! I don't get a break until lunchtime! After that I may have the care of around twenty children on my own whilst their parents run errands for you, build the latest extension to your palace or prepare your dinner! The ironic thing is that I teach these children how to be good slaves. They are all girls and I teach them how to cook, clean and sew. One of my friends, Daniel, teaches twenty boys how to fight. These boys are ten years old and already they are training for your army! When will you send them out to die in a war Yami? Then, if I have some time in the evening I might do some cleaning, but not in my quarters. Not even in my friends' rooms. I clean the rooms of your guards and those slaves fortunate enough to do the easier palace work! When I finish I go and eat dinner, outside again in whatever weather. That is if I am lucky enough to get any food at all, because if my work is not finished I don't eat. Then I come back here, to what little I have, and I clean this room. I go to sleep long after the sunset. If your day is as hard as this I would like to hear about it!" She finished, slightly breathless but there was a glint in her eye that told her she had won.  
  
"I had no idea!" Said Yami. "No one ever complained to me!"  
  
"That is because we are too busy doing our work to find the time to make an appointment with your secretary!"  
  
"No one ever told me about this. You don't get paid? But you all look so happy!"  
  
"Do we? Or are you just thinking of your palace servants, who get paid a little and live in much nicer houses, with better facilities?"  
  
"But I have never seen anyone unhappy!"  
  
"Then look closely Yami. Look at the mother with a child in her arms. Look at the father who needs to work relentlessly to harvest enough food so that his family may get something to eat. Look at every slave here, are they slim or thin? Because there is a difference 'Pharaoh'. Seeing how you live tonight made me realise how good you have it! You must listen to people hearts, not their words."  
  
With this Lara opened the door and Yami walked out. She closed the door behind him and he walked, stunned, through the servants' village. Now that Lara had opened his eyes he could see the suffering that they endured each day, not complaining for fear of not getting their work done.  
  
"And I am the cause of this." Muttered Yami.  
  
AN - Revelations!!!!! Some big bust ups there!! The river of love rarely runs smooth, sigh! Read and review please! 


	8. Romance?

Lara awoke the next day to the sound of knocking at her door. Slowly she crossed to the door and called, "Who is it?" She truly hoped that it was not Yami. She knew that she had spoken out of line last night and was not yet ready to apologise for this.  
  
"It is I!" Called back Galena. Gratefully Lara unbolted the door and opened it to reveal Galena holding a plate of breakfast.  
  
"I thought you might want something to eat." She explained, placing the plate on the table before settling herself in a chair. "You had better get dressed you know, we have work to do!"  
  
"Thanks." Said Lara, pulling out a white robe to wear and starting to get changed, with Galena politely averting her eyes. "I really don't feel like work today though!"  
  
"Don't worry, I swapped your shift with mine. I'm doing the stables this morning, you are watching the girls."  
  
"Thanks Galena." Said Lara, sitting down and pulling the plate of food towards her.  
  
"So, how was last night?" Prompted Galena, she was obviously not there for idle chitchat.  
  
"Wonderful, at first. We ate and then we danced."  
  
"We, being you and the Pharaoh?"  
  
"He chose me as his partner for The King's Dance!" Lara said, smiling at the memory of that night.  
  
"Seriously? Wow he must really like you."  
  
"Yes, but then we had a small disagreement. It was my fault, I misinterpreted something that someone said and I got the wrong impression of him. But we straightened things out. He walked me back here and we were getting close, but then he said something. I don't remember exactly what now, something snide about my house and friends. I had a huge argument with him, I am surprised you didn't hear us!"  
  
"Well, I did actually!" Admitted Galena. "But from what I heard you were totally right. He spends so long with his head in the air that he can't see what we go through." She reached over a hugged Lara. "Don't worry, you had every right to be angry."  
  
"But I was out of order!" Protested Lara. "I shouted at the Pharaoh. I'm surprised that the guards have not already locked me up for life. I'm surprised that he didn't hit me!"  
  
"He likes you too much!" Said Galena, standing up and taking Lara's empty plate. "You'll see, I don't think you ruined your chances last night. Quite the opposite in fact. But we shall see! Come on, we have to get to work!"  
  
Lara walked to the small schoolroom where she would meet some children. It was a mixed group today so she couldn't plan to teach sewing or cookery. Sitting in a small chair in the corner of the room whilst she awaited the arrival of the children, she decided that etiquette lessons would be given today, as she needed them.  
  
Half an hour later, around twenty children, five to ten year olds, were assembled in the small room. Lara stood in front of them talking.  
  
"Today I am going to teach you manners. But these manners are extremely important. I am going to teach you how to behave in front of royalty. For example, if you were in the presence of the Pharaoh, what would be the first thing that you do?"  
  
Silence followed, until one boy ventured, "Say Good Morning?"  
  
"A nice idea Darren, and in any other case you would be correct. No, in the presence of the Pharaoh you never speak until spoken to. You get down on your knees and look at the ground. Like this." Lara demonstrated the humble position and then went around adjusting the positions of the children. Slave children were always well brought up and eager to learn.  
  
"Well done!" She said finally as they straightened up in front of her.  
  
"Miss Lara. How long do we stay like that for?" Asked a little girl.  
  
"Good question Emily. You should remain this way until the Pharaoh has left you. However, if he taps you on the shoulder you are permitted to rise and speak to him, politely!" She explained. "Now let us move on to polite speech, if the Pharaoh address you." However the entrance of one of the palace guards cut her off.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt you lesson." Spoke the guard. "But I have been given orders that all servants are to report to the main courtyard in front of the palace immediately. The King wished to address them." With that the guard left.  
  
The children were excited and surged forwards, but Lara blocked their path.  
  
"Children get into pairs. This excursion will be treated as a practical lesson."  
  
The children formed an orderly queue behind Lara as they headed for the wide, open space where most of the slaves were gathered. Squinting upwards Lara could make out a few palace advisers standing on a balcony above them. Yami was with them. Averting her gaze she led the children to a space in the middle of the courtyard and said, "Kneel down children. Do not look up or move until I do."  
  
Obediently they did as they were told. After about ten minutes a silence fell over the rest of the crowd as Yami stepped to the front of the balcony and took the primitive megaphone from Seto. It was only a hollow cone made of metal, but it still magnified his voice so that all the slaves could hear.  
  
"You may rise!" He boomed. As a union, the slaves stood up and looked towards their King.  
  
"It has come to my attention that you are unhappy with your current situation." Began Yami. Lara swallowed at these words. He was going to embarrass her in front of all of her peers. She had thought that Yami was more mature than this! Yami continued, "I apologise for my lack of interest in you recently. I assumed that you were all content, because your work was of such a high standard. However, circumstances have led me to see that this is not the case, so there will be a few changes around here. Firstly, you will all be paid for the work you do!" There was muffled cheering from some slaves, others just looked amazed. "However, this will mean that you will have to buy your own food and clothing. Rent for accommodation will also be introduced at a later date. You will have the option to buy property outside of palace walls or purchase your own quarters here. Secondly, each of you will receive forty days of holiday in each solar year. These may be taken over one period of time or spread out over many different times. Finally, children under the age of sixteen will be given compulsory and free education in basic crafts such as woodwork and sewing as well as reading and writing. After the age of sixteen education will not be free however. These changes will be in effect as of tomorrow. Thank you for your time!" The crowd was silent for am moment before the whole group erupted into cheers, yells of delight and, in some cases, tears of happiness. Up on the balcony Yami spotted Lara smiling broadly as she hugged a small child next to her.  
  
Yami went inside to where Seto was waiting for him.  
  
"A welcome change!" Observed Seto. "If a sudden one. May I ask why?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Why now?"  
  
"Because I only just found out how bad things were for some slaves, because that is what they were. Not servants but slaves."  
  
"And she told you this?" Asked Seto, having heard a little about the events of the night.  
  
Yami looked at him disapprovingly. "I hope that you are not suggesting that I only did this to win her over! Lara simply opened my eyes and made me see, not just look."  
  
"No sire." Seto elbowed Yami gently in the stomach. "And the fact that this will make her happy is just an added bonus, huh Yami?" And he walked off, leaving Yami to consider whether to laugh with Seto or hurl a chair at him.  
  
An hour later Lara was still trying to calm down the over excited children, without much luck. The fact that they were going to be having proper lessons excited them beyond belief and they were getting hyper. She took them outside for fear that they would break something in their small schoolroom. Suddenly a shadow fell on the ground behind her and the children went silent. Lara turned around to see Yami standing a few metres behind her. Instantly she, and a few of the older students dropped to the ground and bowed their heads. One boy, the youngest one called Michel, did not get down though. Scared of this new intruder he ran over to Lara and cuddled up to her. She put an arm over him protectively and pulled him close to her, still kneeling on the ground.  
  
The shadow fell over her and she felt a tap on her should. Obediently, like a trained dog, she rose to her feet. Michel stood up too, but hid behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist as he peered up at the King.  
  
"You may stand." Said Yami to the other children, who slowly got to their feet and moved towards Lara for reassurance. "You teach them well." He said to Lara.  
  
"They learn well sire." Said Lara, not looking directly at Yami's face. "And they are grateful for your kindness today. Aren't you children?"  
  
"Yes sir. Thank you sire!" Chorused the children.  
  
Yami smiled and walked towards Lara and Michel, who had remained silent. Yami knelt down in front of Lara so that he was level with the boy, who did not let go over Lara's skirt and remained safely behind her, his arms attached to her legs and his hands gripping her skirt.  
  
"And what is your name, little one?" Asked Yami kindly.  
  
Michel looked at Lara who nodded. "M-M-Michel." He stammered.  
  
"Well Michel. Why don't you come out from behind Lara?"  
  
Michel shook his head and began to suck his thumb. Lara gently turned to him and disentangled his arms from around her legs. She pushed his forwards slightly so that he was facing Yami. Michel shook slightly and looked extremely nervous.  
  
"I won't hurt you Michel!" Soothed Yami. "But tell me, would you like a present?"  
  
Michel nodded shyly.  
  
"Here." Yami reached into his pocket and pulled out some chocolate. He handed it to Michel who looked at it stunned. "Well, eat it then!" Said Yami in amusement. Michel quickly stuffed the chocolate into his mouth and ate it, not taking his eyes off of Yami. He swallowed it and said, "Thank you sir!"  
  
"That is alright Michel. May I call you Michel?"  
  
"Yes sir!" Michel said, amazed that the Pharaoh was being so nice.  
  
"Would anyone else like some chocolate?" Asked Yami to the other children. They hesitated before walking forwards. Soon Yami was handing out chocolate to each of them. The last girl, a little girl called Dana, was so nervous that she could not say thank you, not even when prompted by Lara. In the end Dana just leaned forward and kissed Yami lightly on the cheek before running off to join her friends. Yami blushed slightly and stood up.  
  
"Well, I had better go!" He said to them all.  
  
"Wait!" Called Michel, forgetting for a moment that Yami was the King. "Doesn't Miss Lara get a present?"  
  
"Michel!" Lara scolded.  
  
"No, you are right Michel. But I have run out of chocolate. Do you think Lara would come and see me later so that I could give her some chocolate?"  
  
"I think she would!" Replied Michel, leaving Lara agape without saying anything.  
  
"Err, Michel.children look at the time!" She said. "It is nearly lunchtime. Why don't you all go and eat lunch and I will join you in a minute." Lara said as the children ran off towards the dining area. Lara watched them go, not wanting to talk to Yami alone but not wanting the children there either.  
  
"Nice kids." Yami said, walking up next to Lara, not looking at her.  
  
"Yes!" She agreed, not looking at him either. Finally she turned to face him. "I guess that I should thank you. What you did today was wonderful. The new laws and when you were with the children. And I apologise for what I said last night."  
  
"No, I want to apologise for what I said last night. I was insensitive and selfish. I also should thank you for showing me the truth and speaking with me honestly." They began to walk slowly in the direction of the dining area, but they took a detour through a pretty, covered passageway with ivy growing up it. This passage ran around the gardens and was secluded and cool.  
  
"I should probably go. I'm meant to be looking after the children." Said Lara, turning to go but Yami caught her arm and pulled her back.  
  
"I meant what I said about you last night. You are attractive when you are angry. Almost as attractive as you are now!" He looked into her eyes. "Can I give you your present now?" He asked.  
  
"I really don't want any chocolate, I'm just about to have lunch." Lara said.  
  
"Oh your present is not chocolate." Said Yami, pulling her closer to him. "But it is just as sweet!" He murmured before pulling her into a long, passionate kiss.  
  
Lara was shocked at first at this show of emotion. However her shock quickly wore away. She began to relax and let herself be pulled close to Yami. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped hers over his shoulder, thinking that her legs would soon give way. When they broke apart Yami smiled at her without letting her go, saying, "Mmm, you are sweeter that chocolate."  
  
Lara giggled and looked up at him. "I really do have to go now!" She said, attempting to pull away from him, but Yami would not let her go.  
  
"Come and see me later." He pleaded. "Meet me in the garden tonight, where we first met. I can't say farewell to you now, not knowing when I will see you again!"  
  
"Alright." Agreed Lara.  
  
"Until tonight!" Whispered Yami, kissing her briefly on the lips before letting her go and walking away. Lara walked slowly towards the dining area, feeling light-headed but immensely happy. She was already looking forward to that night!  
  
AN - Ohhhhh, finally some proper romance? More of this or was it a bit over the top? Please tell me because I think I overdid it a bit! Read and review please. 


	9. Meeting At Night

AN -  
  
"And you are going?" Asked Galena, sitting on Lara's bed as Lara brushed her long, blonde hair.  
  
"Of course!" She said, turning to face her friend. "How could I refuse him?"  
  
"Just remember that you can!" Said Galena. "You do realise how long you have known this man don't you? Two days! You met him the night before last; saw him briefly yesterday, when you saved his life. Then you went to a party with him, except you only spent the last part of the evening with him when you had two arguments. You saw him today and he kissed you. You are seeing him again tonight but you barely know him."  
  
"I know that. It has been a bit fast but I can't help it." Lara sighed as she pulled her hair back and tied it away from her face with some thread. "Besides we are meeting in the gardens again, it is not like I'm going up to his room or something!"  
  
"I suppose." Said Galena, going over to her friend to help her with her hair. "But just be careful OK? I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
"Thanks Galena!" Lara said, hugging her friend. "I know that you are worried about me, but I would trust Yami with my life." She crossed to the door and let them out. "I won't be back late anyway, I only plan to stay for an hour!"  
  
Inside the garden Yami sat, musing over the events of the past two days. Like Galena, Seto had been worried that things had been moving too fast for the couple. Now Yami was beginning to have his own doubts. He had never been in a relationship of any sort before and was not sure about what he should do next. He was brought back to reality by the sound of a voice behind him.  
  
"You have no right to be here!" Lara said, standing in the shadows. Yami remembered how they had met two nights before and smiled at the role reversal.  
  
"I may have no right to be here." He said, searching the shadows for Lara. "But when I find you." He threatened jumping headlong into a bush that moved. A second later a baffled looking bird flew out of the bush and perched on a statue, looking with one eye at the Pharaoh who was collapsed in a heap among the ferns. Lara emerged from a bush nearby, splitting her sides with laughter.  
  
"Well?" Asked Yami, irritably. "Are you going to help me up?"  
  
Lara laughed again, but held out a hand to pull him to his feet.  
  
"Thank you." Said Yami, brushing soil and sand from him. "I brought you this." I said, pulling out a slightly squashed rose from inside his pocket. A pink petal fell off as Lara took the battered flower.  
  
"It is beautiful. You know, there is a patch of these roses on the other side of the garden."  
  
"I know." Yami confessed. "Tomorrow you may find one stem without a flower!"  
  
They laughed as Yami took the rose and placed it in Lara's hair. He left his hand by her cheek and pulled her closer. They almost touched lips again before Lara pulled away slightly, causing Yami to falter.  
  
"Is something wrong Lara?"  
  
"No. Yes. It's not you.. I just feel that this is moving too fast for me. We have known each other two days, but I barely know YOU!" She admitted.  
  
"I know what you mean. I feel the same way." Sighed Yami. "Perhaps we should slow down a bit."  
  
"Yes, lets just talk for a while. We can take a walk through the garden and talk, get to know each other better."  
  
"I agree." Said Yami and they set off, walking side by side through the beautiful gardens. They talked for nearly an hour about their pasts, the sorrow of losing their parents at a young age and of their lives now. Finally they stopped walking and sat by the little stream that ran through the garden. A cool breeze blew up and Lara shivered slightly, her thin servants clothes not offering her much warm. In an instant she felt Yami drape his blue cloak over her shoulders.  
  
"Thank you." She said, wrapping the warm length of material around her shoulders gratefully. She moved closer to Yami and leaned against him, resting her head on his muscular shoulder. He rested his head on hers and put his arm around her for added warmth. Neither spoke, but a comfortable silence fell over them. After a while Lara stood up saying, "I should go now. I have work to do tomorrow and I need to rest."  
  
"I will walk you home." Said Yami, getting up as well.  
  
"No. It's all right. It isn't far and it is a longer walk there and back for you."  
  
"Very well."  
  
"Here, have your cloak back." Lara said, removing the blue cloak from her shoulders and handing it to Yami.  
  
"No, you keep it!" He said, pushing it back to her.  
  
"Well, thank you then." She said, replacing the cloak around her before faltering for a moment. "Goodnight." She said finally, standing on tiptoe to kiss Yami lightly on the cheek before turning away and disappearing into the night.  
  
"So, how was it last night?" Asked Galena, once again sitting it her position on Lara's bed. This time she was watching her friend arrange a bunch of roses in a vase.  
  
"The same as every other night." Replied Lara. "We talked and walked and he gave me a rose."  
  
"How many roses do you have now?" Asked Galena again, eyeing the roses.  
  
"Seventeen." Lara said. "One for each night we have met. Fortunately I don't have as many cloaks as that or I would truly feel like a thief!"  
  
"Still only three cloaks?"  
  
"Yes, the blue one, the purple one and the red one. After the third night I decided it would just be easier to wear one cloak when I met him, rather than have him give me his!"  
  
"You know, when you two first started seeing each other I was unsure about it. But you seem to have taken a step back and, well, I'm happy for you." Said Galena as she made for the door.  
  
"Thank you." Said Lara as she finished her arranging and fastened her belt. "Lets get to work then!" She said, as they left Lara's room. "So what are you up to today?" Lara asked.  
  
"Kitchen duty, worse luck!" Moaned Galena, who hated cooking. "What about you?"  
  
"I am on the shopping team, we are going to the market."  
  
"Rather you than me, in this scorching weather a ride through the desert to the next town doesn't sound like much fun!"  
  
"I don't mind really, at least I can ride Madrask. There is about five or six of us going. We are taking three carts with a horse pulling each and two people per cart, except I said that I would ride Madrask as he needs the exercise."  
  
"Good idea. You'll be gone all day then, that is lucky!"  
  
"Why?" Asked Lara, suddenly suspicious.  
  
"Didn't you know? Apparently Lady Mai Valentine is on a return visit for a few days. I reckon you should stay out of her way, from you what you said she did on the night of the party it sounds as if she doesn't care for you much."  
  
"The feeling is mutual." Sighed Lara. "I expect Yami won't be able to see me until she is gone, for safety's sake anyway."  
  
"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Asked Galena as they stopped outside the kitchens.  
  
"Oh yes! I have to meet the others near the palace gates!" Exclaimed Lara, running off towards the stables. She quickly got Madrask ready and walked over to the gates holding his reins. She arrived just as the gates opened to admit a carriage. Lara recognised the insignia on the side as the Valentine crest. "Damn, she is here already!" Thought Lara as she watched the entourage pass. She felt a presence behind her and she turned to see Yami behind her.  
  
"Greeting the guests are we?" He asked playfully, kissing her lightly on the cheek.  
  
"No!" She replied, smiling as he put his arm around her. "I'm waiting for the rest of my friends, we are on the shopping trip today."  
  
"Enjoy yourself. Personally I would rather be with you, I have to be stuck on hospitality work with you know who today!" Yami whispered.  
  
"Yami!" Shrieked a voice as Mai bore down upon them. She swooped over to Yami but halted suddenly as she saw Lara and Yami so close together. Yami did not recoil from Lara but stubbornly kept his arm around her shoulders as he smiled at Mai.  
  
"Lady Valentine, it is nice to see you again, you look very well." Yami said, without really meaning it. "You remember Lara? You met at the party a few weeks ago."  
  
"How could I forget?" Said Mai as a subtle insult.  
  
"If you will excuse me." Said Yami, more to Lara than Mai. "I have to go and arrange accommodation for Lady Valentine and her entourage!" Yami kissed Lara on the cheek again, saying, "See you tonight maybe." Before he nodded to Mai and left. Mai waited until he was out of earshot.  
  
"Still friends with Yami then, slave girl?" She asked snidely.  
  
"Oh, we are more than friends." Replied Lara. She had no intention of being polite to Mai after how Mai had treated her, no matter how rich or noble Mai was.  
  
"Be careful talking to me like that." Sneered Mai. "Or you may find yourself the wrong side of a prison wall."  
  
"I don't think so." Said Lara coolly. "Although I would appreciate being on one side of a wall, as long as you were on the other side."  
  
"That may soon come true." Said Mai. "Except Yami will be on my side. Don't you know that he is just using you until I am ready to commit to him?"  
  
Lara could not contain her hatred any longer, turning to Mai she spoke in a low voice. "Are you really deluded enough to think that Yami would ever like you? You are so vain and shallow that you don't notice what others think of you. You may be beautiful, but beauty isn't everything. I see you for what you really are, and it isn't much. You are a fraud Mai and if you really think that Yami would ever like you, then you need your head checked. Yami likes me because I am down to earth and honest and I treat him like a person. All you care about is Yami's status, you think that you will marry him but you barely know him. You cannot build a relationship on that! You probably will marry one day Mai, but it will be to a man who likes you only for your money. Then one day you will be on the wrong end of a dagger and your 'loving' husband will take all your money, just as he planned the day he married you. 'For richer, NOT poorer!' I think myself lucky that I am not you. It must be such a meaningless existence, knowing that the people around you are only there because you pay them to be, not out of choice!" With that Lara mounted Madrask and joined the shopping party that was leaving the palace grounds, leaving Mai speechless, standing where she was and looking like a fool.  
  
AN - There we go! Umeko the Beatnik Emu, can you see the idea that you gave me? Mai's had been shown what she is like and now has the opportunity to become a better person, thank you for that idea! More action is yet to come, the shopping trip is a more important story than you may think! 


	10. Shopping

As they drew near to the town Lara and the other shoppers found a small café on the outskirts where they were able to leave the horses and carts and make their way on foot.  
  
"Right then." Said Daniel, the leader of the group as they stopped in the market place. "James and I will buy the building equipment we need. Jessica and Amanda, you do the food shopping. Annabel, you have to pick up the cloth that we ordered last week. Lara, I need you go make these orders for products to be delivered." He said, handing Lara a piece of paper with a list of goods on and where to order them. The group dispersed, promising to meet back at the café for lunch at midday. Lara noticed the length of her list and realised that she had a lot to get done. She hurried to her first three shops, placing the orders and arranging deliveries with ease.  
  
At lunch time the group met, as arranged, for lunch and compared their purchases. They then loaded up the carts with the products they had bought before heading out again to finish their work. Lara found the rest of the day fairly easy. She made her last few orders and still had time to browse the stalls for herself for about an hour until she had to meet the others again. She fingered her pocket in which she had placed a few silver coins. Now that she was being paid for her work she could shop for herself and buy things, and she had been looking forward to this for ages.  
  
She browsed the stalls, chatting with the shopkeepers and trying on necklaces. In the end she bought a few lengths of material with which she hoped to make herself a nice dress. She was walking down a street, looking at all the stalls, when she saw a smaller stall outside a dark barn. Curious, she moved over to the stall to see that nothing was being sold, but a man in a purple-black cloak sat on a small chair behind the small table.  
  
Lara was inquisitive about what this stall was selling, but she knew better than to pry. She was about to walk away when the man spoke to her.  
  
"Care to know your future my dear?" He asked in a gravely, deep voice.  
  
"Excuse me?" Asked Lara, looking at the stranger suspiciously.  
  
"Would you like to now what the fates have in store for you? Only five silver pieces to know your future!"  
  
"I'm sorry but I only have two pieces." Said Lara.  
  
"Well, for a lovely girl like you, I will give you a discount." Replied the man.  
  
"I would, but I don't know if I can trust you." Confided Lara. "You could be nothing more than a liar."  
  
"Then come inside and I will tell you about your past to prove that I am a seer. Let me see your past, present and future."  
  
"I'm still not convinced." Said Lara, backing off slightly.  
  
"Then pay later, upon your satisfaction." Said the man quickly.  
  
Reluctantly Lara let herself be led into the dark barn. A round table and two chairs were set up in the centre. Lara took a seat in one of these and the man sat opposite her. He revealed a crystal ball in the centre of the table and placed Lara's hands on either side of it. The ball glowed an unearthly white and Lara could not help but feel nervous.  
  
"Let us start with your past." Hissed the man. "I see great sorrow in your life, around six years ago. The death of a loved one? No, two loved ones! I see a pretty woman and a strapping man. Your parents perhaps?"  
  
"Yes, my parents died six years ago." Whispered Lara, enthralled.  
  
"I see a broken chariot, did they die in an accident?" He asked, Lara nodded. "But I see that they watch over you. They are proud of you, especially of the way in which you have befriended the Pharaoh!"  
  
Lara gasped. This man really could read her mind and possibly see her future.  
  
"Please continue!" She begged.  
  
"I see that you are happy now. But I see an even greater happiness ahead. You shall be reunited with your parents."  
  
"No!" Lara said. "That is impossible. They are dead."  
  
"They may be dead, but it is not impossible to bring them back." The man stood up and began walking around the room, constantly talking to Lara.  
  
"I am not just a seer, I have magical knowledge. I now of circumstances surrounding the death of your parents that could help you to bring them back. Their death was no accident, at least it was accidental and unfortunate but it was avoidable."  
  
"How?" Asked Lara, feeling tears prick her eyes at the memories of her parents' deaths.  
  
"The carriage in which they rode had a faulty wheel. The King would have had it replaced, except at the time the family were in financial difficulties, instead he spent the money that should have fixed the carriage on a new toy for his son."  
  
"Yami?"  
  
"Yes, Yami. It is his fault that your parents died, because he begged his father for a new robe and eventually his father gave in. The carriage remained un-repaired, and this caused the accident. But the fates and the spirits know that your parents were innocent and should not have died. They have informed me that they are willing to do.an exchange."  
  
"I don't understand." Whispered Lara.  
  
"The spirits that guard the spirit realm wish the world to be fair. Yami's happiness caused your parents to die and the spirits are not happy with this. They are willing to make an alteration to the world, to redress the balance. In return for the life of one, you parents will be returned to you."  
  
"Really?" Asked Lara. "But how?"  
  
"First you must convince me that you want your parents back. Tell me that you want them returned to you, that you will do anything to make them live again."  
  
"I do." Relied Lara, tears streaming down her face. "I miss them more than you could ever imagine. I would do anything to get them back and to see them again."  
  
"Anything?" Asked the man, leaning closer to Lara.  
  
"Anything." She said firmly.  
  
"You solemnly make this promise to me that you want them back and will appreciate their return to you?" Asked the man, suddenly he became scary again, but Lara could hardly notice this.  
  
"I swear upon my life." She promised.  
  
"It is not upon your life." Whispered the man to himself. He turned back to Lara and said, "An offering must be made to the spirits to appease them. They will return your parents to you, all you have to do is hand over Yami to them!"  
  
"I don't understand." Said Lara quietly.  
  
"Here." The man said, handing her a curved, silver knife. The blade glinted malevolently in the darkness. "Blood for blood. Kill Yami with this knife, and the spirits will return you parents to you."  
  
"No!" Lara cried. "I could never do that, it is murder!"  
  
"The needs of the few outweigh the needs of the many, Lara." Said the man. "Two lives in exchange for one, the spirits are being more than fair. You know that Yami would say the same. He will feel no pain. Don't you think he feels guilty that your parents died because of him? He wants you to be happy Lara. He wants to get out of this world of pain and misery. It is mercy killing Lara. He will feel no pain and your parents will be returned." He placed the knife into Lara's hands. "I am a seer. I see that if he had the chance to kill in return for the lives of his parents, he would kill you!"  
  
AN - Whoa, major cliffhanger! Sorry but you will have to wait to see what Lara does next! 


	11. An Evening Together

AN - Left you on a bit of a cliffhanger didn't I? He he, I love doing that!  
  
Lara moved slowly through the palace, her mind finally made up. What the man at the market had suggested was wrong, very wrong. Lara passed a guard who let her through without any questions. She had told Yami that she wanted to see him tonight and all the guards had been instructed not to hinder her movements throughout the large palace. She had to talk to Yami and tell him everything, she had to warn him.  
  
Her pace quickened as she made her way to Yami's chambers. He had given her directions to them when they had spoken briefly that afternoon, when she had returned from the shopping trip. She turned another corner and found herself faced with two guards standing outside a large door. Inscribed on the door was the millennium symbol. She had arrived!  
  
Lara walked over to the two guards who did nothing to bar her entrance.  
  
"You may go now." She ordered, acting superior but knowing that under any other circumstances they would have knocked her flying in an instant for being rude.  
  
"I am sorry ma'am." Replied the taller of the two guards. "But our duty is to guard these doors so that no one unauthorised may enter and harm King Yami."  
  
"Are you suggesting that I am going to hurt Yami?" Asked Lara, shocked.  
  
"No ma'am." Said the other guard quickly.  
  
"Yami will not be pleased to know that his guards distrust me. He would trust me with his life, his explicit orders were that you all do exactly as I say!" Lara said angrily.  
  
"Sorry ma'am. We will go now!" Said one guard, walking away with the other guard.  
  
"And make certain there are no other guards around. I don't want us to be interrupted!" Came a voice from within the chamber. Yami emerged dressed in his simple white robes and held open the door for Lara as the guards bowed deeply before leaving. "I'm glad you came." He said, shutting the door behind him.  
  
Moving over to where Lara was standing he embraced her. They kissed for a few moments before breaking away and moving over to the bed. Yami pulled the curtains on the king sized bed around so that they were concealed.  
  
Later that night Lara walked around the moonlit room. Yami lay sleeping in his bed, satisfied and exhausted. Lara was wearing Yami's white robe that she had pulled on when she had got out of bed. It had been the first thing that she had found among the clothes strewn on the floor after she had gently disentangled herself from Yami's warm arms where they had laid, sleeping. Now she walked to where her clothes lay and pulled out a small bag. She crossed to the side of the bed and looked fondly at the sleeping form on the mattress.  
  
"Oh Yami." She sighed, stroking his hair fondly. "You are so sexy. It is a shame that no one else will ever know you in the way that I have!" She whispered, pulling out a glinting silver object from her bag. The sharp knife gleamed in the moonlight as she raised it above her head.  
  
"Sweet dreams Yami!" She said. Yami awoke with a start as the knife plunged downwards.  
  
"No!" He shouted.  
  
With lightning quick reflexes he rolled out of the way of the falling knife, so it only glanced off of Yami's face, ripped the flesh of the mattress, sending feathers everywhere. Lara pulled the knife out of the bed and lunged forward, on top of Yami. Yami, with his back on the mattress, caught her wrists in his hands and managed to hold her off. She lay on top of him; her face grimaced, trying to force the knife downwards. Yami strained to keep the surprisingly strong girl off of him. With one almighty burst of effort Yami managed to roll her over so that he was now on top. She screamed in anger as Yami sat astride her stomach, his hands wrapped around her wrists.  
  
Yami now had the edge in this battler. With great force he banged her hand against the bed head, causing her to drop the knife. It clattered across the stone floor, coming to rest at the other side of the room. Yami's blood glistening on its blade. The cut on Yami's cheek dripped blood onto the white sheets as he fought with Lara. When he finally had her pinned down he said. "Lara, why are you doing this?"  
  
Lara began to laugh, except it wasn't her usual, sunny laugh but a cold and sinister one.  
  
"GUARDS!" Called Yami, using one hand to quickly pull on the cord by his bed that summoned his guards. Within a minute the door burst open and ten armed guards flew into the room, surrounding the bed.  
  
"You called sire?" Asked Joey, the head guard, trying not to look surprised at the sight in front of him.  
  
"Yes." Panted Yami, not letting go of Lara. "This woman tried to murder me. Take her!" He ordered the guards. Two of them grabbed hold of Lara, who struggled to free herself, but they were too strong. They pulled her upright to face Yami, who stood before her in his skirt/robes, fury written across his face. (AN - You know what I mean. When Ishizu shows Seto Kaiba his past and you see Yami in the shadows his is wearing a skirt and a bare chest. And when he is really angry and has a million black lines down his forehead, get the picture?)  
  
"Lara, why did you do this?" Roared Yami.  
  
Lara laughed again, a cold, high laugh. "You fool!" She said, except the voice was not her own, but that of someone else. It was deeper and cold. "Did you really think that I was Lara? I fooled you Pharaoh. Lara never returned from the market, she is with me. You will just have to find her, won't you. And you had better hurry, Yami. She is in a bad way, I don't think I will bother keeping her alive much longer!"  
  
"You are a fraud!" Shouted Yami as the imitation Lara. "Who are you?"  
  
"I am your worst nightmare!" Cackled the imitation Lara, bursting into black flames. The guards who held her cried out and backed away, their hands scalded. "Better find her Yami!" Said the body as the flames disappeared, leaving only a pile of ash.  
  
"Guards, check the grounds for any other intruders. Alert the entire army, code seven!" Ordered Joey, dispersing the guards. "You two, go straight to the hospital wing!" He said to the two guards who were nursing their hands. "Yami?" He said when the guards had gone. Yami said nothing, but he crossed to where the knife lay.  
  
"This belongs to Bakura." Said Yami, fingering the inscription on the knife's hilt, the millennium symbol, but with a ring around it.  
  
"But as far as we know Bakura has no special powers, or not enough to do that!" Said Joey, motioning to the pile of ash on the floor.  
  
"Marik." Said Yami, turning to face Joey.  
  
"Sire, your face. You should go to Nurse Serenity, my sister. She will fix you up."  
  
"No!" Said Yami. "We need to send out a search party at once. You heard what that thing said. Lara is in terrible danger and I have to find her. I should have known that it wasn't her." He said, pushing past Joey and pulling out some robes, which he threw on.  
  
"No one knew Yami. Not even her best friend. The impostor was too convincing." Soothed Joey. "Come on, it will take two minutes to clean up that cut."  
  
"Fine." Said Yami, allowing Joey to guide him towards the hospital wing. "Have my armour and horse ready. If it is a fight Marik wants he is going to get one! He should know better than to attack me through my loved ones."  
  
Yami sat in silence as Serenity bathed his cut. He could hear Joey preparing a small army to go and find Lara, Marik and Bakura with Yami leading them.  
  
'I will find you Marik.' He vowed. 'And if you have so much as laid a finger on Lara I will kill you with my bare hands.'  
  
AN - Whoa, action and adventure. In case you hadn't realised something big happened between these chapters, but you will have to wait to find out what! He he, I love it when I do this, but I hate it when other people do it! Find out what happens next, next!!!!  
  
PS - Yolande I am really sorry if the previous chapter upset you, but it is only a story. Hopefully you can see why I had to do that and all will be revealed later, I promise. Please don't hate me for almost killing Yami and please do tell your friends about this story. I wasn't trying to be selfish by suggesting that Lara could kill Yami.I'm afraid I can't explain it all yet. But anyway don't take it to heart that there was a threat on Yami's life, just because I put that in does not mean that I am selfish. 


	12. What Happened?

AN - OK, I'm ill and bored so I have written two chapters and posted them both! Hope you all like them.  
  
Before the sun rose that morning Yami and a small army had already left, heading towards the market place where Lara had last been seen. They arrived in the deserted down just as the sun crested the horizon, bathing them in a warm, reddish glow.  
  
Immediately Yami's guards spread out, knocking on doors to awaken the residents to ask whether or not they had seen Lara. After an hour of searching Yami was beginning to get despondent. They had no clue where Lara had been definitely seen last, and they had no idea where she could be now. Yami was about to call off the search when he felt a presence behind him. Turning around he saw an extremely tall figure, dressed from head to toe in purple and holding a long, green staff.  
  
Yami blinked, the figure looked like his favourite shadow game monster, the dark magician. Yami looked around, realising that he was the only person who could see the figure. Quietly and as inconspicuously as possible, Yami walked over to a side alley with the man before speaking.  
  
"You are he, aren't you?" Yami said. The magician nodded, without speaking.  
  
"Can you help us?" Asked Yami. The magician again nodded.  
  
"Where is Lara?" Asked Yami. The magician did not answer.  
  
"Why won't you speak to me?" Said Yami, annoyed. "Can you speak?" The magician shook his head.  
  
"OK then. I have to ask the questions then. Can you show me where Lara was last, when she was here?" The magician nodded and pointed with his staff to the building behind them. With a calculating glance at the figure, Yami rushed over to the heavy oak door and pushed it with all his might. But it was locked. Yami was about to call his guards when he felt the magician gently pull him back. The magician placed his staff against the door and Yami had to shield his eyes as a flash of brightness almost blinded him. When he looked up against the door hung limply on its hinges and he saw the magician standing inside, by a round table. As Yami heard his guards approaching he whispered his thanks to the mage, who retreated to the corner of the room, stilling watching his master.  
  
"We heard a noise sire!" Panted Joey as he stopped at Yami's side. Yami said nothing, but he walked into the dimly lit room, to the table. He picked up a small, black pouch from the table.  
  
"Lara's purse!" He exclaimed. "So she was here. But who was she with?"  
  
"Maybe this boy can answer sire." Said Joey as another guard brought a ten- year-old boy into the room. "He said that he knows something about this place."  
  
Yami looked at the boy, who was obviously nervous but wanted to help his king.  
  
"What is your name?" Asked Yami.  
  
"Mark, sir!" Said the little boy, trembling.  
  
"There is no need to be afraid Mark, I do not wish to hurt you." Said Yami, beckoning the little boy to come closer. "I was wondering if you could help me. My friend disappeared yesterday and she was last seen in here. Could you tell me who she might have been with?"  
  
"Yes sir. My father rented this room out for the market day to a strange man. He claimed to be a seer with immense powers. I was watching from my bedroom window, opposite this house, when I saw this man come in here with a pretty lady. I watched for them to come out, but then my mother called me to come and have dinner. When I returned the man must have left, because I couldn't see movement in the room."  
  
"Do you know who this man was?" Asked Yami urgently.  
  
"Yes sir. I was with my father when the man hired the room for the day. He said his named was Mr. Aki!" Said the boy. "He gave my father some money to be able to use the room for the day. But he never paid my father up front. Instead he said that the money would be forwarded on from his address."  
  
"Do you have this address?" Asked Yami.  
  
"Yes sir." Said the boy, producing a slip of paper from his pocket, which he handed to Yami. Yami noted the address solemnly then spoke to Joey.  
  
"Gather the men together. We will go to this place. Lara is there."  
  
"How do you know Yami?" Asked Joey. "This Mr. Aki may have nothing to do with Lara's disappearance."  
  
"I am sure that he does Joey." Said Yami, picking up a piece of chalk from the stone floor and crossing to the wall. He wrote the name 'Mr. Aki' on the wall in big letters. "Lets rearrange this, shall we?" He said, writing underneath 'Marik'. "It is an anagram of his name. He has Lara because he wants to get at me. She is the person most dear to me now. Just as I believe that he had a hand in my parents' deaths, I believe he wished to do something similar with Lara. But this time he won't succeed."  
  
Joey nodded and he and the guards left the room to round up the other guards. Yami thanked Mark, who smiled before running back to the safety of his house. Grimly, Yami returned to where Joey and the others were waiting. By now more guards had joined them, along with Seto, Tristan, Ryou and Yami. The army had formed.  
  
"To Dark Rock!" Shouted Yami, as they headed for the place where Marik lived.  
  
"Ah, they are coming!" Said Marik sinisterly, gazing into his crystal ball that showed Yami and his army galloping into the distance. The ball glowed once before going black. "I knew that he would have to follow you!" He sneered, looking at a heap on the floor.  
  
"You will never get away with this!" Said the heap. It was Lara. She was chained by the wrists to the dark stonewall. Dried blood caked on side of her bruised and battered face and her white robes were torn and dirty.  
  
"But I already have." Mocked Marik. "I fooled you into coming into that hut with me."  
  
"But you didn't trick me with your little story about Yami and my parents." Spat Lara.  
  
"Ah, yes. That was unfortunate." Said Marik.  
  
Flashback to hut  
  
"Here." The man said, handing her a curved, silver knife. The blade glinted malevolently in the darkness. "Blood for blood. Kill Yami with this knife, and the spirits will return you parents to you."  
  
"No!" Lara cried. "I could never do that, it is murder!"  
  
"The needs of the few outweigh the needs of the many, Lara." Said the man. "Two lives in exchange for one, the spirits are being more than fair. You know that Yami would say the same. He will feel no pain. Don't you think he feels guilty that your parents died because of him? He wants you to be happy Lara. He wants to get out of this world of pain and misery. It is mercy killing Lara. He will feel no pain and your parents will be returned." He placed the knife into Lara's hands. "I am a seer. I see that if he had the chance to kill in return for the lives of his parents, he would kill you!"  
  
Lara stared at the curved knife. Tears pricked the back of her eyes and she turned the blade over and over in her hands.  
  
The man, Marik, closed her fingers over the knife hilt. "One slash Lara. A few drops of blood and your parents will be returned to you."  
  
"Liar!" Cried Lara, throwing the knife aside. It clattered along the ground, coming to rest near a shadowy corner. "Nothing can bring my parents back. It was not Yami's fault that they died. I know the truth. They were chased into the canyon by bandits, and I have a feeling that you were one of them! Yami would never hurt me!"  
  
"Do you believe that?" Cackled Marik. "Then you are more stupid then I thought. You trust anyone, just like your parents did. They trusted me to escort them home, and look what happened to them. The fools!"  
  
"Don't talk about my parents like that!" Screamed Lara, she lunged at Marik, scratching his face with her nails.  
  
"Bitch!" He cursed, as he felt blood flow from the four, cat like scratches. "Shame though." He continued sinisterly. "I could use someone with your rage on my side. Don't fret pretty one, I have another plan. You will be on my side. Or rather, YOU won't be able to be on Yami's side."  
  
Lara backed away into the shadows where the knife had fallen. As she bent to pick it up she felt arms encircle her. Behind her, holding her in a vice like grip stood a man.  
  
"Nice work Bakura!" Congratulated Marik, picking up the knife on the floor. He walked over to Lara and stood in front of her, wielding the knife. "There is just one more thing you can do for me Lara!" He said, raising the knife.  
  
Lara prepared to feel the cold blade penetrate her flesh, but nothing happened. Instead Marik lowered the knife until it was level with her neck.  
  
"I just need your help with something." He whispered menacingly as he lowered the knife further, making a shallow cut along from her shoulder to above her heart. Lara winced at the pain. Marik turned the knife and drew another, thin cut down Lara's right arm, another down her cheek and a final one across her stomach. Blood slowly dripped from the shallow, and not fatal cuts and tears ran down Lara's face as she tried to bear the pain.  
  
Marik then took a piece of shimmering black rock from his pocket and allowed a drop of blood to fall on it. The rock began to fizz wildly and Marik hurled it to the floor. A puff of black smoke erupted from the spot and Lara blinked as she stood, face to face, with an exact replica of herself. Except she could see blackness in her double's eyes that was not present in her own.  
  
"Ah, my minion." Sighed Marik, running his hand along the double. "You will go to the palace and work your charm on King Yami. He will not be able to resist you."  
  
"He can not resist me." Said the creation in Lara's voice.  
  
"You will spend the night with him." Continued Marik. "After you have had you fun, kill him!" He said, placing the knife under the creation's clothing.  
  
"I will kill him master." Said the creation.  
  
"GO!" Ordered Marik and Lara watched as the image of herself left the room to take Lara's place.  
  
"There is no hope Lara." Marik said, turning to her. With the little strength that Lara had left she spat in Marik's eye.  
  
"Curse you!" Cried Marik, rubbing his eye furiously. "Deal with her Bakura!"  
  
Lara felt Bakura's grip on her loosen, and then felt a sharp pain to her head. As she sank to the ground and blacked out Bakura stood over her, holding the rock that he had hit her over the head with in his hand.  
  
"Hurry Marik." He said as they gathered their things together, wrapping Lara in a sack and heaving her onto his shoulder. "We must go before we attract suspicion."  
  
The two hurried out of the building as a figure dressed in purple emerged from the shadows, having seen the whole thing.  
  
End flashback  
  
"That was unfortunate." Continued Marik as Lara struggled to keep consciousness. "However I should have known that you wouldn't be so easy to fool. Yami is much more predictable. You shall soon see, and then you will be reunited." He promised. Kneeling close to Lara he whispered, "You two will die together!" Before he got up and walked away, locking the door behind him and leaving Lara alone.  
  
"Yami!" Lara whispered in desperation before blacking out again, weakened from her battle with Bakura and no food or water.  
  
AN - Bit depressing that one, wasn't it? The end draws nearer. I will try to be quicker getting the next chapter out! Keep reviewing guys! 


	13. Let Battle Commence

"The troops are all ready Yami!" Said Joey, standing by the King who was crouched by a large fire. The army had travelled all day and were now resting for the night about two miles from Dark Rock where Marik lived. Yami was sitting by a large fire in the centre of the camp. Around him the army soldiers had smaller fires over which cooked mediocre rations for food. Yami did not reply to Joey.  
  
"Yami?" Joey said, sitting next to his friend, who snapped back to reality.  
  
"Are we ready to go on then?" He asked, standing up.  
  
"No." Said Joey, pulling Yami back down and sighing. "I meant that all the men are ready to fight for you tomorrow. They know the risks and they know the plan. Everyone is behind you Yami. It's about time that we showed that Marik and Bakura who is the boss!"  
  
"Alright then, thank you Joey." Said Yami, hunching over and hugging his knees.  
  
"Yami?" Asked Joey, moving closer to his friend. "What is wrong?"  
  
"Oh, not, I'm just worried about Lara." Yami admitted.  
  
"She will be fine!" Reassured Joey as he got up to go back to his own fire. "You two will be reunited in no time at all!"  
  
Yami nodded as he lay down, wrapping a blanket around himself as he fell into a fitful sleep, dreaming of Lara and the battle ahead.  
  
In his dream Yami was fighting Marik and Bakura on his own. No one was protecting him or assisting him in his battle. He fell to the ground as one blow from Bakura struck him unawares. Expecting the end of come he crouched on the ground, but no blade sliced his head from his shoulders and no dagger pierced his heart. He looked up to see the dark magician towering over him, protecting him from Marik and Bakura. With the magician on his side Yami now had the advantage. The magician took out Bakura with a single blow but left Yami to fight Marik. The fight was bitter and bloody, with the adversaries using whatever they could find as weapons. Swords, daggers, clubs, even their bare hands.  
  
Yami awoke, sweating before he dreamt the outcome of the battle. Deep in his heart he knew that his dream had been some kind of premonition or warning. Yami sighed and got up. He noticed that the camp was already a hive of activity. Dawn was breaking and most of the soldiers were ready for the order to advance. Yami ate what he could manage for breakfast, allowed Joey to help him to put his gold armour on before Yami walked to the front of the camp. Instantly the men formed regimented lines in front of him as Yami gave them one final talk.  
  
"I know that this has been hard on you all. But the time has come for us to defeat the traitor, Marik. This battle will be hard, I am not denying it. Marik's castle is well guarded and some of you may not make it back alive. But we will win! Anyone who does not wish to fight may leave now and face no prejudice or punishment for his actions. I am sure that you understand how vital it is that this battle is short and is won quickly. Thank you for your support."  
  
The men cheered as Yami stepped down from his boulder from which he had given his speech. Suddenly a noise was heard from the east. Galloping towards them was a small army, about a quarter of the size of Yami's army of men. As the soldiers prepared to draw their swords to fight Yami held up a hand to stop them.  
  
"These appear to be friends!" Said Yami, a smile briefly crossing his face. The oncoming group of around two hundred people stopped and dismounted their horses. Tea and Serenity walked over to Yami.  
  
"We have come as aid!" Tea said. Some of us will remain here to tend to the wounded. However the rest of us wish to fight too!"  
  
Yami looked at the group and saw that they were mainly women. He had no objection to this equality on this occasion.  
  
"You are all welcome to join us, as long as you know the risks!" He said. He noticed Galena, Lara's friend among the warriors. "Who are these people though?" He asked Tea.  
  
"Lady Mai Valentine heard of you plight and sent her best warriors." Explain Tea. "Some of the others are servants who know Lara and want to help you to overcome Marik."  
  
"I am grateful for you help!" Yami said, addressing the crowds who cheered wildly.  
  
"RIGHT THEN! LINE UP, ORDERLY FASHION!" Shouted Joey, now firmly in command of the huge army. Obediently they formed disciplined lines facing Yami and Joey.  
  
"Go for it Joey!" Whispered Yami, letting Joey address the army.  
  
"OK!" Shouted Joey. "Platoon leaders, you will each take your group on a separate conquest. Group One, attack the castle from the south wall, groups two and three take the east and west walls respectively. Group four will attack via the front north wall. Groups five through eight will cover the groups with arrow crossfire, aim to kill any enemies. Groups nine and ten be back up, prepare to assist any team that are struggling. Groups eleven and twelve, when the first group break through the barricade join them. Group thirteen, medical group, stay out of range of fire and only enter to collect casualties. Finally, group fourteen will remain at camp until high noon before advancing. Group fourteen leader Tristan, I trust you to assess the situation before making a decision as to your course of action." Joey smiled at the waiting army. "Lets get them!"  
  
The army advance, row on row. Soldiers at Castle Dark Rock knew that they were outnumbered from the moment that they set eyes on the advancing army. They fought valiantly, but Yami's side was stronger and better organised. The groups on the south and west walls broke through at the same moment, making their way through the grounds and killing anyone who stood in their way.  
  
Yami wielded his sword expertly as he fought his way forwards, towards the central building. Together with a small group of around ten warriors he managed to infiltrate the central building. His warriors marvelled at how Yami seemed to know exactly where to go, but Yami had help. The dark magician strode in front of his, disposing of any threats 6o the Pharaoh as he guided Yami to where Lara was. When they reached a large oak door Yami turned to his fighters.  
  
"Return to the courtyards and join the fight there. When that battle had been won send Joey and some other experienced warriors and officials back here!" He ordered.  
  
"What about you?" Asked Ryou, one of the group who had stayed with Yami.  
  
"This is my battle now. It is my destiny to face Marik alone. I will be fine, for I am not totally alone however." Said Yami. Ryou nodded and led the party back the way they had come, leaving Yami alone in the corridor. He waited for a moment before knocking down the large door, with the help of the dark magician. The room inside appeared empty at first, until Yami got used to the darkness. As his eyes focused he saw Lara lying chained to the wall in a corner, slumped over and huddled up.  
  
"Lara!" Exclaimed Yami, rushing to her side. Laying his sword down next to him he knelt by her side and pulled her limp body towards him. He turned her over so that she was face up to him and gasped at the cuts and bruises on her body, she had obviously not given in without a fight. Stroking her hair he rocked her gently, trying to wake her up. Her eyes flickered and she opened them wearily. They were not bright and full of life anymore but dull and dim.  
  
"Yami?" She asked weakly, trying to focus.  
  
"Yes Lara, I'm here. You are safe now!" He soothed.  
  
"Not for long!" Came a voice from the shadows. Yami looked up to see Marik and Bakura standing on the other side of the room. Yami felt Lara pass out again and he put her down gently. He then stood up and picked up his sword.  
  
"You will pay for what you have done Marik!" Shouted Yami.  
  
"Prove it to me porcupine head!" Laughed Marik, raising his own sword. Bakura laughed too, raising a long staff with a spear on the end of it. They both advanced on Yami, who ran to meet them. Yami used his sword to deflect their attacks, but he was outnumbered two to one and could only defend and not attack. Just like in his dream he found himself knocked to the group after a double attack, his sword knocked out of his hand.  
  
Looking up Yami saw the dark magician fighting Bakura, Yami was left to battle Marik. As Marik advanced Yami caught Bakura's staff, sent flying over to him by the dark magician. As Yami battled with Marik he saw the dark magician use one burst of energy to send Bakura to the shadow realm. Then the mage disappeared, exhausted from the activity. Now was what Yami had waited for. The showdown between himself and Marik.  
  
Fighting bravely Yami gained an advantage, despite having to use Bakura's staff. He brought the end crashing down on Marik's hand, forcing Marik to drop the sword. Yami hit Marik behind the knees expertly, causing Marik to fall heavily to the ground. Yami raised the spear over his head and was about to bring it crashing down into Marik when he stopped.  
  
"No." Yami said. "Death is too good for you. Let your mind be sent to the shadow realm when the dark mage returns. I will not soil my hands further with you blood." He said, throwing aside the spear and walking away. Breathing heavily Marik sat up slowly, as if resigned to his fate. Then swiftly he picked up the staff and threw it at the retreating Yami. His aim was not true and the spear only hit Yami in the shoulder, rather than the heart, but it caused Yami to fall to the ground.  
  
"Haha!" Laughed Marik, standing up and picking up his sword. He walked over to Yami who had removed the spear from his arm and was lying on the cold stone floor in pain. "A foolish mistake by a foolish King. Now King Yami, I will kill you and take your throne, and your girlfriend over there shall become my bride!" With another wicked laugh Marik plunged the sword downwards. Suddenly he gave a cry and looked at his chest. He was impaled on the spear that had pierced Yami, and Yami had hold of the spear. Somehow Yami had turned the tables on Marik, and had impaled Marik on the spear that Marik had hurled at Yami.  
  
"He who laughs first Marik." Scorned Yami as Marik blinked as he realised that he was dying.  
  
"Damn you Yami!" Gulped Marik, coughing up blood as his eyes closed and he slumped downwards, on top of Yami. Yami kicked him off in disgust and picked himself up. Cradling his wounded arm he crawled over to where Lara lay. She had regained consciousness in time to see Yami defeat Marik. Fresh tears rolled down her face as Yami held her tightly in his arms, ignoring the searing pain running through his right shoulder and arm.  
  
"Is it over?" Lara asked as Joey, Seto, Tristan and a handful of guards burst into the room.  
  
"Yes Lara." Said Yami. "It is over."  
  
And they allowed themselves to be helped up and led out of the room by the guards. Too weak to walk Lara had to be carried by Seto, whilst Tristan and Joey support Yami on either side, leading him out of the dark room that stank of blood, leaving the two bodies of Marik and Bakura inside.  
  
AN - To anyone who loves Marik or Bakura I am eternally sorry that they died. But it is only a story. Just one or two more chapters to go, including an epilogue! 


	14. The Aftermath

Yami awoke to find himself in a white tent, lying on a large put-up bed. He groaned in pain as he tried to sit up. Sparks of agony raced up and down his right arm as he put weight on it. Hearing movement from within the tent Serenity walked in. She crossed to Yami's side as gently but forcefully pushed him back down onto the bed.  
  
"Please sire, you must rest. You are very weak and your arm is badly hurt." She said as she wrote down something on her clipboard.  
  
"What? Where am I?" Asked Yami dazedly.  
  
"In the hospital tent. We are still in the grounds of Dark Rock Castle." She replied, taking his temperature with an ancient thermometer and recording it.  
  
"I think you should explain some things to me." Said Yami weakly, rubbing his throbbing head.  
  
"I can not explain everything." Sighed Serenity, taking his pulse and frowning.  
  
"Then call Seto in and let him do the talking." Said Yami impatiently.  
  
"Hmm." Muttered Serenity. "I'm not sure that are well enough to have visitors yet. But I can tell that you won't rest until you know what has happened, so0 on this occasion I will allow it." She shook her head as she walked out of the tent. A few minutes later she returned with Seto Kaiba, who was sporting a few small bandages around his head and wrist.  
  
"However, I insist on staying gentleman." Said Serenity. "I will not have my patient over excited Mr. Kaiba." She warned. "You can trust that I will not pass on any restricted information."  
  
"Nothing is restricted or a secret my lady." Said Kaiba, taking a seat on Yami's bed and surveying the Pharaoh. "You had to be the most seriously injured, didn't you Yami?" He mocked.  
  
"Will you please explain what happened, slowly." Said Yami as he allowed Serenity to help to prop him up on some pillows.  
  
"Well, we broke into the castle and you immediately disappeared into the inner sanctum. Outside we fought Marik's mediocre army. Unfortunately many on his side were slain and a few soldiers on our side did not make it out alive." Said Seto solemnly, bowing his head. "However we won easily and took many prisoners. When Ryou and your small army returned a group of us headed back inside. We were met with more resistance, which is the reason that it took us so long to get back to you. When we finally made it through you had already killed Marik and Bakura. In killing Marik you broke his enchantment over his army. They were under a spell to serve him. By free choice they chose to join our side. We brought you outside and you passed out, through exhaustion or loss of blood. You have been unconscious for two days. During that time we have been rebuilding the castle, holding services for the dead and healing the injured. Castle Dark Rock is now part of your country King Yami, and you have liberated Marik's people. They are all extremely happy."  
  
"Thank you Seto." Said Yami. "You have done well. I shall see that everyone who fought shall be rewarded for his or her bravery and valour. Those who died shall be given my highest accolade for their sacrifice."  
  
Seto nodded and caught Serenity's eye. "I think this has been enough excitement for one day, sire. Would you please leave Mr. Kaiba? Once King Yami has rested more you may hold conference again." She said, shooing him out of the tent.  
  
"How many were injured?" Asked Yami when she returned.  
  
"Too many!" She answered as she began to change the bandages on his arm. They were bloodstained and exposure to the open air made Yami wince, especially when he saw the state of his wound. "However if you want figures and facts then I can give them to you. Five men on our side were killed, thirty-six on Marik's side. I have treated one ninety four serious injuries, including you, and five hundred and twenty one minor injuries, not including people with small cuts and bruises. I don't think that one person left that battle without something to show for it."  
  
"War is a messy affair." Winced Yami as Serenity bathed his arm and redressed in with fresh bandages.  
  
"Luckily most of the most seriously injured people have been transported to the palace hospital for treatment by other professionals, as I have limited resources here. However the two of you that were most seriously injured remained here, as the journey could have killed you."  
  
"Who are these two?" Asked Yami as she finished with her work and handed him a glass of water containing painkilling drugs.  
  
"Yourself of course. You were quite seriously hurt. You lost a lot of blood through that cut on you arm, Marik nearly splintered bone with that spear. Plus the hundreds of small cuts and bruises that I had to contend with!"  
  
"And the other person?" Asked Yami impatiently.  
  
Serenity looked at him sadly and replied, "Lara."  
  
"Lara!" Exclaimed Yami. "She slipped my mind completely. Is she all right? What was wrong with her? Where is she now? Will be all right?"  
  
"Calm down my Pharaoh." Soothed Serenity. "Lara is in another tent sleeping. She will be all right but she is very weak. As for what is wrong with her.well. Firstly she was extremely weak from lack of food or water for two, nearly three days. I have given her some fluids which she took OK, so she is on the med in that respect. Secondly she had several nasty cuts inflicted by Marik in order to clone her that had become infected. I cleaned those up and she will recover. Thirdly she was suffering from concussion, undoubtedly from when Marik and Bakura abducted her. From the amount of bruises on the body I have a feeling she did not go without a fight. Anyway when someone has concussion they should not be allowed to sleep for a long while, it is very dangerous. Unfortunately Marik was not kind enough to keep her wake, which is the reason why she drifted in and out of consciousness so freely. Luckily she did not slip into a coma or she could have died. And lastly she had many small cuts and bruises, but these were not serious."  
  
Yami looked shaken at this news and he sat back in shock. "I have to see her!" He said, throwing the covers off of himself and getting up. As the blood rushed to his head he staggered and almost feel. With surprising strength Serenity caught him and forced back into bed, tucking him in.  
  
"You are too weak, and anyway she is asleep at the moment. When she is fit to have visitors I will let you know. Now don't make me call a guard to restrain you!" She scolded as he tried to get up. Resignedly he lay down and accepted another drink of water from Serenity. He drank it in one gulp, but it tasted strange.  
  
"What is this?" He asked, noticing a powdery residue in the bottom of the chalice.  
  
"A simple sleeping draught!" Said Serenity as Yami's vision clouded. "You need to rest and this will help you."  
  
"Evil, scheming, manipulating.woman." Murmured Yami as he fell asleep.  
  
"That is the nicest thing you have ever said to me." Joked Serenity as she left Yami to sleep in peace.  
  
Two days later Yami walked with Serenity towards a white tent on the far side of the encampment. The campsite was almost deserted now, with most of the soldiers having returned to Yami's palace. Only a few guards and the sickest soldiers had remained, due to return home that afternoon. Yami had remained at Dark Rock Castle, although he had renamed it 'White Stone Castle' as his leading carpenters had rebuilt the old, dilapidated ruin into a beautiful monument to the bloody war. Yami had also remained because Serenity had told him that Lara was now accepting visitors, and Yami wanted to be the first to see her again. Now he walked across the hard, sun baked ground. The only sign that he had fought in the war was that his right arm remained in a sling.  
  
Serenity stopped at the tents entrance and poked her head inside. She then held open the flap for Yami and said, "You have ten minutes. After that I have to change her bandages in preparation for the journey home."  
  
Yami nodded as he entered the cool, peaceful tent. At the far end lay a figure on a white bed. Yami approached cautiously and saw that she was awake. Her head was wrapped in a large bandage and here and there on her body were long strips of sticking plaster that covered the cuts, cuts made by Marik when he cloned her. Fading bruises over her body were now turning a yellowish green colour, but the bags under her eyes stood out in stark contrast to her pale face. She looked a state, but being polite Yami didn't say this. She looked up and smiled when she saw him.  
  
"Good morning." She said weakly, managing to sound cheerful.  
  
"Afternoon." Corrected Yami as he kissed her forehead lightly and settled himself on a chair.  
  
"You are hurt." She said, looking at the sling on his arm and frowning with concern.  
  
"It is nothing." Said Yami. "Nothing, compared to what you went through. One of Marik's guards who was under the spell of enchantment explained what happened. You have been through a lot."  
  
"Judging by what Serenity told me about the actions of my clone, so have you." She said.  
  
"Yes, well it isn't everyday that you girlfriend tries to kill you." Laughed Yami.  
  
"Is that what I am?" Asked Lara.  
  
Yami leaned over and took her small, bruised hand in his good one. "If you weren't I wouldn't have rescued you." He said quietly.  
  
"Yes you would." She argued. "You would have saved anyone, even Mai!"  
  
"Alright, you've got me there." Smiled Yami. "But you are spoiling the moment." He complained. "I thought that that would be a really romantic way of asking you to be my girlfriend!"  
  
"I'm sorry." Said Lara, "I just."  
  
"Shush!" Said Yami, placing his finger over her lips to make her be quiet. "You are doing it again." Lara smiled at his words. He always knew how to make her happy again. "As I was saying." He continued. "It isn't everyday that your girlfriend tries to kill you. But then again I like a woman who can surprise me. A dangerous nature. Some one to keep me on my toes. I think that I will have to look out for you in future."  
  
"In what way do you mean?" Asked Lara. "Someone to look after, or someone to be wary of?"  
  
"Both." Replied Yami. "I think that you will have to get used to the fact that I am the protective and possessive type. I have to have you all to myself!"  
  
"I think I can manage that!" Said Lara. "Except next time another man tries to get my attention, don't skewer them on a sword before asking questions, it might be a friend!"  
  
Yami laughed as he leaned forwards to kiss her. "Next time? If I have my way there won't be a next time."  
  
"I can live with that." Replied Lara.  
  
"I hope so. Because I couldn't live without you!" Said Yami.  
  
"Ahem!" Coughed Serenity from the tent entrance.  
  
"She is lucky she isn't a man, or she might find herself the wrong end of my sword!" Joked Yami as he stood up. Lara laughed at his joke as Serenity came over.  
  
"Right then. The carriages are waiting for their passengers. Are you ready to go home?" Asked Serenity to Lara.  
  
"Yes I am." Said Lara, as Yami picked her up gently and carried her out to the waiting carriage that would take them back to the palace. Yami laid her tenderly onto the small bed inside the carriage and then sat next to her as the driver let the horse move off. When they pulled up outside Yami carried Lara up the steps to take her to the hospital wing, where she would stay for a few days for observation.  
  
"Now don't get any ideas!" Warned Lara as Yami carried her through the entrance. "You may be carrying me over the threshold but that doesn't mean anything."  
  
"Of course not." Agreed Yami. "Although maybe one day we will do this again, only then I would have to call you Mrs. Pharaoh!" Lara laughed and hit Yami lightly on the cheek as a way of punishment for his cheekiness as they ascended the flight of stairs laughing.  
  
AN - Ohhhhh, such a sweet ending. Does anyone want an epilogue or should I leave it there? I can't decide! 


	15. Epilogue

AN - OK, I'm in a bit of a dilemma here. Half of those of you who reviewed (thank you by the way *-*) said that they want me to continue this story. The other half said "write an epilogue!" So here is my compromise, I will write an epilogue to tie up this story. HOWEVER (before any mobs come to my door!) I will start typing another fan fiction based on this one, to be published when I have finished my X-Men fanfic (and no one is reviewing it so please R&R!) Any ideas for the new fan fic (and I mean any cos at the moment my Word document is blank!) would be really, really welcome. I currently don't even have a title for it! In the mean time, here is the epilogue to this fan fic! Enjoy!  
  
After the deaths of Marik and Bakura, their evil spell over their minions was broken. Many of them returned to Yami's side and there was happiness in Egypt for many years.  
  
Lady Mai Valentine saw the error of her ways after Lara's outburst and began trying to reinvent herself. This began by her sending her army to help Yami to vanquish Marik.  
  
Joey, Tristan, Yugi, Ryou and Tea all received medals of honour for their bravery in battle. Serenity also received honours for her dedicated work to the medical profession.  
  
Galena, Lara's friend, was not forgotten. When Yami reopened Dark Rock Castle as White Stone Castle, Galena was sent there to be head housekeeper.  
  
Seto married Eva, his girlfriend, and they moved to their own palace, White Stone Palace. They were wed at a small(ish) ceremony held by Yami. Of course there was dinner and dancing afterwards and Yami and Lara finally shared the first dance.  
  
Yami and Lara did not marry. However they remained as a couple for over a year, wanting to live out their teenage years before committing to marriage. A lot happened in that year (space for another story guys!). Those of you who have read The Split of The Spirits will know all about his next bit!  
  
The shadow games reached their highest strength, and Yami was forced to lock his soul inside the millennium puzzle. The Dark Magician ensured that this puzzle would reach Yugi Motou in the future. However Yami did not want to leave Lara alone in Egypt, so a spell was cast on her so that they would be reunited when Yami was released from the millennium puzzle. For those of you who haven't read The Split of The Spirits, now is when you should, just to find out what really happened. Just click on my profile and then click on the link to the story, to find out what happened next.  
  
So, did you like it? Ideas for next fanfic please! 


End file.
